Seven
by FinalFate
Summary: Sent back to his lover in seven pieces. Head, four limbs, torso, mechanical eye. He died for her. For his child. He died to protect them both. He would do anything for her. And for that love, he was granted a week: Seven Days... [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE] Lemo
1. Return of the Father

**Seven**

**A/N:** Lina kinda motivated me to write a fan fiction about my original rp charrie, Deino, Ino's son. I actually have a fan fiction about his parents, called 'Love is a Bang.' You like this one, you should check that one out. Thanks for the support!

**Summary**: Sent back to his lover in seven pieces. Head, four limbs, torso, mechanical eye. He died for her. For his child. He died to protect them both. He would do anything for her. And for that love, he was granted a week: Seven days; to come back to her, and his only child, to let his son get to know him before he was replaced by another man. Seven days for his son to get to know the monster everyone around him, called his father...

—

Deino yawned and rolled over on his bed. His eyes stayed closed and the four year old child seemed at peace as he slept.

A man stood over him, smirking down at his son. He leaned down and touched his son's face, moving his golden hair from his face. The sun reflected over the young boy's face and he scrunched up his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head. The elder man laughed seeing his son's reaction. He was indeed a fine boy, a strong child and an even stronger boy then anyone else his age.

Deino's cerulean eyes opened and he looked up at his father. He sat up quickly and stared. This man looked just like him.. Who was he? Why was he in the house?

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Deidara showed his son his palms, and the mouth opening and the tongue trailing out lazily. A feature only the two of them possessed. He smiled and then moved his son's hair form his face. "Hey Deinomaru, un." He said, called him by his full name, not knowing has nickname. He named him, so he only knew his son by this name. He had died when he was an infant.

Deino felt confused. His father was gone and he knew that. "Mommy!" He yelled, getting up and jumping passed him unknown father and running to the door. Surprised, he jumped back when it opened.

Ino smiled at Deino and picked up her small son. She laughed and ruffled his golden locks. "Deino baby this is your father." She said, kissing his forehead.

Deino looked up at the golden haired man standing before himself and his mother. He looked up at his mother, and then smiled and reached out, taking his father's arm. "Daddy!" He said, happily. He always wanted to know his father and he would have done anything and traded it all to see him. It was early in the morning, and he was usually up by now anyway. Deino was glad his father had been there when he woke up.

Deidara pulled Deino into his arms and held him. "Hey kid..." He said, smirking at him. "I missed you so much, un." he said, closing his eyes and holding the small boy close to him. He had always wanted a son, and whereas he thought he would never fall in love, he was glad he had met Ino and told her how he felt. He died for her, but he was back and he could see her once more. He with her, touch her, get to know his son, teach him everything, and better yet, get to know the family he had to leave behind.

A noise came from the other room and a baby started to cry. "Chou..." Ino said, walking into the room and picking up her other son, walking downstairs and getting him a bottle. She started to feed him and felt Deidara stare at her with pained eyes.

"Who is that, un?" he asked her darkly. "He's not mine, hn." he said, not knowing the full truth. He wasn't with her recently, there was no way he could have sired another child. Deidara's beryl eyes grew wide as he realized that Ino had another child, fathered by another man.

Ino looked at her first love and sighed. "Deidara, you died... I love you still but." She started, unsure of what to say to him. "I will always love you, you were my first love, the father of my child, but Chouji-"

"Chouji!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist. "I knew it! I knew from the time I met him he liked you! Ino... You're better than this, better than him! Why would you love someone like that? Remember what you told me about fat woman? How can you love a fat man after me?! ME!?" he hollered at her, making Chou cry and footsteps sound on the stairs.

"Ino?" Came the voice of her husband. "What's wrong?" Chouji came into the room and abruptly lost all feeling and was so paralyzed by fear he was unable to move. He had no idea what to do or what to say, Deidara would surely kill him, and Chouji wasn't strong enough to hold his own against Akatsuki. He got mild feeling back and backed up slightly. He wanted to run, but his eye contact with Deidara stopped him.

Deidara's cold and envious sage eyes stared into Chouji's brown ones. His eyes narrowed and he put Deino down on the table, about to teach his son his first lesson. How to kick the ass of the fat ass that took his place. "I'll kill you, un!" He yelled, raising his fist to punch Chouji as his other hand chewed claw to blow him to hell. "NO one touches MY Ino, un!" He hollered at the man that had stole his lover.

"Deidara stop!" Ino yelled, grabbing onto Deidara and holding him still. She then looked up at him. "Please?" She begged, not wanting to loose Chouji again. "I lost you both once, and then you both came back to me, I don't want to lose either of you again." She told Deidara, closing her eyes. "I love you, but you can't do this to me... Don't make me choose between you.. Because.. I can't." she said shaking her head., tears starting to fall from her sapphire eyes.

Chouji felt his heart sank. Ino still loved him, and he knew that if it came down to it she'd choose Deidara. She'd chosen him the first time and would choose him again if given the chance. He knew it and he accepted it.

Deino was sitting on the table, holding his half brother's hand, a smile on his face. "Daddy!" He said, smiling at him. "I have a brother." He said, happily. He showed Chou off to everyone he met. He loved his brother and would do anything for him. He had a responsibility, and it was to protect his brother, and he did it as well as he could, and he always would.

Deidara stared at his son as he wrapped his arms around Ino's back to make her stop crying. He muttered something to her, and she let him go and smiled.

"Cho-..." She said, turning, only to find he was gone.

"Chouji..." She whispered, sighing. He had taken off.

Ino looked away and then picked up Chou and walked off with her infant son, leaving her four year old child with his father. She closed her eyes and then sighed and shook her head. She didn't mean to hurt Chouji. She loved him, but secretly, she loved her first boyfriend, Deidara more. She'd chose him, but she didn't think Chouji knew that. He wasn't stupid. He was really smart, and she knew how hurt he was.

Picking up his son, Deidara held onto Deino and watched the woman he loved walk off. He looked down at his son. He walked off with him and smiled, forgetting about everything else. He wanted to bond with his son. He wanted to spend some time with him.

"Deino how does he treat you, hn?" He asked, in reference to Chouji. He wanted to know if he really had to kick some ass for his son's best interest.

Deino looked up at his father and then smiled. "I like Chouji!" he said, happily. "He used to get me stuff every time he came to see mommy, usually it was candy. I like candy." He said, his voice kidish and immature.

Deidara smirked at his only child and then ruffled his hair. "Fine, you like him. I'll let him live, un." He said, walking off with the child in his arms.

"Come on Deino. I'm going to teach you everything I know, and way more, ok?" He asked, putting the boy on his shoulders.

"Can you make bombs yet, un?" Deidara asked, knowing he could make bombs when he was Deino's age.

Deino nodded. "Yeah. I made them with candy wanna see?" He asked, pulling out his bag of ever famous candy and pulling out a watermelon air head. He thought for a moment and then put it in the mouth on his palm and watched his hand chew it and then closed his hand and moved it. He opened his hand and a small bird sat in his hand. "See?" he asked, smiling up at him.

Deidara was impressed. He didn't use clay, but he used the next best thing he could find, and even if ti was candy, it tasted good. Deidara knew why he put it in his mouths. He added flavoring to his clay so it didn't taste as bad.

Deidara put his hand in the bags at his sides and pulled out a small amount of clay and handed it to his son. "Use this, un." He said, sitting down with him. He was proud of his son; Deino was strong and could hold his own by himself.

"Ino!" came the voice of a woman. "Where's my grandson?" She asked, walking into the house without bothering to knock. She walked into the house and started to walk upstairs towards were Ino went with Chou.

Deidara raised a brow and looked at Deino. He didn't even look up when she called his mother's name. "Deino?" he asked, wanting to know why he wasn't getting up to see her. He was confused. She was Ino's mother right? And Deino was her grandchild... One of two, but he was still the first one, which would make him the favorite right?

Deino put the clay in the mouth on his hands and almost spit it out. He was used to sweet things to chew on. When eh started teething, his mom gotten him candy and really sweet chewy things for all of his sets of teeth, so he had quite a sweet tooth. He looked up at his father when he heard his name and have him a questioning look. "Yes?" he asked, smiling at him.

"Why aren't you going to see her? She said she wanted to see her grandson?" he asked, realizing that this must be Ino's mother. Not someone he really wanted to meet, he never had, and he realized he'd get over it. She was with fatty so he didn't matter anymore...

Deino looked at the ground sadly. What could he tell his father now? Would he hate him too? "She doesn't mean me. She hates me." He said, taking the side from the mouth on his right hand and showing it to his father.

"Better?" he asked, moving closer to his father now that they were sitting on the floor.

Deidara took his son's hand. "Why doesn't she like you?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "Because Chouji's not my dad. She thinks I'm a monster because I look like you." Deino answered. He heard his mother and his grandparents fight about him before.

**.Flashback.**

"_Ino look at him!" Her mother screamed. "He's just like Deidara! He's a monster and you need to get rid of him!" _

"_NO!" Ino yelled, getting into her mother's face. She hated it when she tried to talk her into this. She was an adult now, and she'd never abandon her son. "Mom I love him, he's my baby, my ONLY child. Deidara died to protect me and him, why can't you just accept Deidara loved me!?"_

_Inoichi grabbed his daughter. "Ino... Sweet heart you don't need to lie anymore... We know how tricked you, we know he raped you, stop defending him!_"

_Ino glared at her father. "I'm not lying and I'm not defending anything! Deidara loved me, he told me so and he'd never ever hurt me! He died to protect me and Deino!" She yelled, starting to cry. "Why can't you believe me!?"_

_Her mother hugged her. "Hunny, he's a monster, a beast... He'll end up just like his father, and you know it. Please sweetheart, just get rid fo him to spare yourself the heartache." She pleaded with her only daughter. "Just get rid of him."_

_Ino shook her head. "NO! He's MY SON! Would you have gotten rid of me?!" She yelled. "I love him, and I'll never abandon him. Get out!" She yelled, pointing towards the door. "Now!"_

"_Mommy?"_ _The small boy asked from the bottom of the stairs, holding onto the side of the wall, not wanting to go near the people she was yelling at. They never liked him. He used to live with them, but he had to leave because they kept trying to hurt him. _

_Ino walked over to him and picked him up. "I didn't mean to wake you up baby." She said, kissing his forehead and then walking off. "I love you." She said, glaring out of the corner of her eye. "Why are you still here?" She demanded, watching her father open the door. _

**.End Flashback.**

Deidara seemed to get really annoyed, when Deino told him the truth. He picked him up and walked off with him. "Come with me, un." He said, really starting to get pissed off that someone would treat his son in such a way. His _only _son.

Deino looked up at Deidara and smiled at him. He felt safe with him, in his arms. He closed his eyes and leaned into his father's chest. He was still a bit tired, he had been woken up before he wanted to.

"Daddy what are you doing?" He asked as his father made his way up the stairs, after his grandmother.

"Nothing Deino, don't worry about daddy, un." he said, smiling t himself. It felt so good to say that to him. He had a son. A _son_! That was the best realization Deidara had ever felt. He hadn't been there when Ino gave birth, but it was worth it to have his son here with him now. He was given on week to spend time with his son and Ino.

**.Flashback.**

_Deidara awoke in a dark room, candles everywhere and his body laying naked on a bed. He sat up, not caring he was disrobed. He looked around and saw two females. They where identical twins. They where petite. Both twins were smiling at him, and it was a bit awkward. They both had amber eyes, and blueish black hair. They're hair was styled differently however. One had two ponytails on the sides of her face, trailing down her chest, while the rest of her hair was behind her, and the other one had one high ponytail in the back of her head, with bangs in front of her face, and some trailing down her sides. He watched them for a few more moments before speaking. _

"_Who are you and what are you doing, un?" he asked, backing up slightly, wishing he had pants. _

_One of the twins laughed. "Hello Deidara." Said with one with one single ponytail; She was the one that was gifted. Her bust was incredibly large and Deidara liked her smile. She walked over to the wall and threw him some new non-akatsuki affiliated clothing. She sat down in a chair. _

"_My name is Fyuuki." She said, her amber eyes flashing. "I am one of the legendary 13, and I have a deal for you." She said, happily. She giggled slightly. "I am a medical ninja and profit, and I have a jutsu that can revive others. I have revived you for seven days for you to get to know your son, Deinomaru." She told him. She watched him dress with an intense stare and then the other twin interrupted. _

"_Fyuuki.. Stop it." She said, annoyed. She cleared her throat; "Deidara... there are some shocking things that have happened with Ino." She told him, standing up. "You need to listen to her. You have been dead for almost four years." She explained. "Your son is now a young boy, and he wants to know his father." She further explained. "You have one week to bond with him. Then you must come back here. Should you fail, and not do so, you will die once again in front of him and Ino, and I'm sure you don't want that for her."_

_Deidara stared at the twins. They where giving him a second chance at life to see his family again. He stood up and nodded towards them. "I'll be back in a week.. Thank you so much, un." he said, running outside and going to get his clay so he could fly to Konoha and see his son and girlfriend without being seen buy normal eyes. He just needed to act cook and hit use his headband. He already was in normal cloths. _

_Deidara ran off from the underground catacomb they had and ran off as fast as he could to find Ino and his son. He couldn't believe he had been dead for that long, his son was already passed a toddler. He ran into Konoha and then found Ino's house. He had snuck into the village to see her before, and he loved her. He died for her..._

**.End Flashback**

Deidara looked down at his son. He loved it. He had a son, someone he could bond with, someone he could teach everything he knew. He was already forgetting it was only for a small amount of time. He missed Ino more than anything, but now that she was with Fatty, (he refused to call him by his name) and had another kidhe had to move on right? The only connect eh and Ino had now was Deino... Nothing else.

He finally reached the top of the stairs and grabbed the woman by the arm and threw her into a wall. He was so mad at her. NO one would ever abuse his son! He glared at the scare blonde woman beside him and then smirked with satisfaction. He fed off fear. It made him feel better. It always had. It was just something in his past, that made him feel better about himself, make him feel stronger and better about him. His past, however, was all a blur, nothingness, a bad memory he had forced himself to forget.

She went to smack him and then froze when she saw how similar he was to Deino. Her eyes widened immensely and she screamed as loud as she could. "INO!" She screamed, backing into the wall and closing her eyes.

"Ino can't save you, un." Deidara said, putting Deino down and putting his hand in his clay and watching it start to chew it, he made a bomb and threw it at her. It exploded and Deidara's eyes widened when he saw Ino bleeding.

"Deidara stop it!" Ino scowled as she held her bleeding side. "Knock it off, no bombs in the house!" She said, starting to heal herself. She let out a sigh and then shook her head. "You're not attacking my mother now take Deino outside and stop setting a bad example for him!"

Deodara stared at her. "I-Ino..." He said, watched her. She finished healing herself and he walked over to her and took her hand. "Ino..." he said, putting his hand on her face, letting the hand on his palm lick her face. He used to do that to her all the time, and she loved it, and he knew it. It made her weak, light headed even.

Ino went weak in the knees as his land licked her and she smiled at him. She forget she was mad and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. She couldn't hide it anymore. She missed him, she loved him, she wanted to be with him, and she needed his touch. His hands, his kiss.

Deodara smirked as she kissed him and wrapped his arms around her waist and then kissed her back. He loves her lips. They were so soft, so smooth, and they felt so good against his lips. His hands wandered around her hips and held onto them as he kissed her. He refused to let her go. She belonged to him and only him.

Ino broke the kiss when somethign grabbed onto her. She glared at her mother who smacked her. "You're 'life' with him is over, you're married to someone else and you won't be unfaithful to him!" She told her daughter as she held her face. "Get away from him, now!"

Deodara went to grab her but Ino stopped him. "Stop." She said, looking up at him. "She's right, Deodara I love you once, but... I moved on, you died four years ago, I can't just forget everything because you're alive again." Ino looked down at her feet and her ankle moved to the side slightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Daddy?" Deino asked looking up at his father.

"Un?" Deodara asked, looking down at the small boy.

"What does un mean and why do you always say it?"

Deodara laughed. "It means yeah and it's a habit of mine, un." he said, not even realizing he did it. It was like girls and their 'like' habits.

Deodara picked up Deino and walked off with him. He went outside with him and started to teach him how to use clay. He smirked at him and couldn't help but be proud of him. He was so strong, so handsome, and Deodara knew Deino would be treated the same as him. Like dirt, like a monster, like a menace, a demon.

—

Deodara was playing with Deino at sundown and smirked at him, holding his hands when he heard something behind him. It was the fat ass. "What do you want?" he asked, not even bothering to look up form his son.

Chouji glared. "I came to get Deino, Ino wants him to eat now..." he told the blonde monster in front of him. He never understood why Ino had loved him, but he never asked and he never questioned Deidara. He loved Ino and he'd do anything for her, and that included putting up with this monster. It was hard for him to see why such a person would be in love with someone as strong willed as Ino, but Ino was beautiful, and Chouji guessed that's all Deidara was interested in. She was his trophy, and one thing he would never forget.

Deidara looked over at him finally. "You're not telling me I have to leave my son, un." he said, narrowing his eyes. His mechanical eye was gone. He didn't have it and had no idea where it was, not that he needed it to see, but it wasted a lot of his chakra because his left eye was trained to counter Sharingan. He stood up holding Deino on his side. The small boy laughed and held onto his father and looked up at Chouji.

"Chouji it's ok!" He said, smiling. "Daddy wants to teach me more about bombs!"

Sighing, Chouji walked back into the house. "Fine but when Ino come out here screaming at you don't blame me..." He gave up. He didn't want to fight Deidara, he knew he would surely loose a physical altercation.

"Ino, Deidara said he wants to play with him more. You do it." he said, walking into the kitchen. He looked at her hips and sighed. He usually hugged and kissed her neck like he did every night after she finished cooking and hey finished eating. He didn't know what to do now. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Ino... Deidara, that are you going to do about him?" he asked, biting his lip. He didn't know what to say, or what to ask.

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Chouji... I love you, but Deidara has the right to see his son." She said, opening the window over the sink. "Deino come inside now!" She called to him. Deino was stubborn, and didn't listen a lot. He was just like Deidara and was quite defiant, but always ended up doing what Ino asked him.

Deino ran over to his father and sat on his lap, listening to him talked. Deidara looked up when he heard Deino's name, but the small boy didn't move. Deidara watched him. Why wasn't he moving?

"Deino your mother just called you." he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why aren't you going inside, un?"

Deino shrugged and took Deidara's hand. "Tell me more of the story now! Mommy can wait!"

Deidara took Deino's hand and stood up. "No." He said, picking him up into his arms. "Deino, promise me something, un." He made him look at him.

Deino looked up at his father and nodded. "Ok, that is it?" he questioned, blinking his speckled sage eyes.

"Promise me that you'll always listen to your mother, promise me, un. No matter what she says, no matter how mad you are, do what she says, un?" He asked, wanting Ino not to have any trouble. Deidara himself was a difficult child, given the fact his mother was a royal bitch, but still. He never listened to either one of his parents.

Deino nodded and then smiled. "Ok, I'll always listen to mommy." he said, running into the house and grabbing Ino's leg. "Mommy! I'm hungry." He said, pulling on her blue skirt.

Ino smiled and then picked him up. "Hey baby." She said, smiling at him. She picked up his plate from the counter and placed it on the table and smirked at him. "Eat, then I'll give you candy if you're still hungry." She knew that would get him to eat, he loved candy.

Chouji was holding Ino's waist as the door opened. Deidara walked in and his eyes narrowed. "Get away from her..." He told Chouji in a tone of warning. "I swear I'll kill you if I see you touching her."

Chouji looked like he wanted to hell back, but Ino pushed his hands off and grabbed Deidara's wrist, pulling him into the other room and closing the door.

Ino let go of Deidara, "Look, I know how you feel replaced, but I don't want you threatening Chouji in his own house! I love you and everything Deidara, but you're going to wake up Chou and start a fight, please... I'm begging you, you can stay here as long as you don't try to hurt Chouji..."

The door opened behind her and Chouji popped his head in. "Hey Ino, my parents want to see Chou, I'll go stay there for a few days until you sort this out ok?" he asked, walking over to her and kissing her. He knew Ino wouldn't let Deidara hurt him, and he held pride in the fact that Ino could stop an Akatsuki member.

Ino kissed him back weakly and nodded. "That would be great thanks." She said, smiling at him.

"I love you Ino." He said, kissing her forehead and then walking upstairs to get his son.

Ino sighed and looked up at Deodara and then at the kitchen door as it opened again and Deino ran in. "Daddy, play with me some more!"

Deodara smiled but Ino grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Deino it's passed eight, it's time for you to go to bed, un." She walked over to him and bent down. "Ok?" She asked, kissing his forehead.

"Oh but mommy!" He whined, taking her hand. "Please can I--"

He was cut off when Deodara cleared his throat. Deino looked up at Deodara and then smiled. "Un, mommy." He said, walking off and running up to his room.

Ino stared at Deodara as she turned. "Ho-how did yo do that..." She asked. Deino was so difficult. He was harsh, threw tantrums, and even cried. But Deodara had gotten him to go to bed without even saying anything.

Deodara smirked. "He looks up to me, and you shouldn't have any more trouble with him, I set him straight un. That's why he needs a father, un." he said, smirking at her. "I love you Ino, and I don't want you to have to deal with a little brat like I was, un."

Ino smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "You never told me how you came back." She said, letting him go and then holding one of his hands. It licked it her palm in a greeting only she got from him. She looked down at his hand and couldn't help but go weak again. She loved it when he did that... What could she do? She was in love, and it wasn't her husband. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. He put his hands on her back and then sighed.

Ino leaned into his chest and then closed her eyes. "Deodara... this can't happen, we can't be together anymore..." She bit her lip. What could she do? She loved him more than Chouji, but she couldn't admit that, and her parents would banish her if she chose Deodara over Chouji.

Deodara shook his head. "Shh... Ino, hm. I'm not asking you to give up fatty, I'm just asking you to give me love... I want you to be with me.. I'll only be alive for seven days, un. That's how long I was given to be with you and Deino, hn." He said, holding her cheeks in his hands. "Ino please... He'll never find out, just be with me, like before I died. Love me, be with me, kiss me, lay beside me like we used to when you were in my bed, un."

Ino tried to push him away but he was far stronger then her. "I can't Deodara! I'm married to someone else!" She said. She hated people who were unfaithful, and she promised she would never do that to Chouji. She knew him all their lives.

Deidara grabbed her and held her harshly and then kissed her cheek and then held her closely. He held onto her and then kissed her lips as hard as he could. He pushed her into the wall and held her still, refusing to let her go and not letting her push him away. She tried, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around him.

Deidara broke the kiss and then let her go. "Ino just one week, that's all I want, un..." He muttered putting his forehead against hers.

Ino pushed him back and then smiled. "I love you Deidara, but no."

Chouji walked downstairs with his son and then left glaring at him. He took off and then smirked at her. He trusted Ino. He watched Ino and then sighed. He walked to his parents house.

Ino waited a few more minutes after the door closed and she watched Chouji out the window. Once he was out of eyesight Ino grabbed onto Deidara's shirt and kissed him as hard as she could, her arms wrapping around his neck. She held him tighter and pulled him closer to him as her mouth opened and her tongue ran over his lips. He opened his mouth as his tongue pushed back against hers.

Deidara smiled. He knew she couldn't resist him. He was so much better then Chouji and he knew it. She loved him and he wanted to be with her more than anything. He remembered her moans when they first had sex, and then every time after that. No man could please her like he could, and he knew it. It made him smile, he was hers and no one else's.

His hands wandered around her waist and he continued to kiss down her neck. "Ino..." He muttered through their kisses.

He picked her up into his strong arms and walked upstairs. He kept kissing her, his tongue fighting against hers. He walked into one of the rooms and smiled. He knew it was her bedroom. He and Ino had similar styles and then he kissed her harder. "I love you, un..." He said, smirking. He put Ino down on the bed and leaned down towards her, pulling off her cloths as he made out with her.

Ino pushed him away and pulled her cloths back on. "No..." She said, finishing buttoning up her shirt. She walked out of the room.

"I can't.. I love Chouji, I hate people who cheat, I can't be a hypocrite.. I love Chouji. I need you to sleep in another room. I'm sorry!" She said, sighing.

—

**A/n: **Hope you Dei/Ino fans liked chapter one. I love this story. Deino is one of my RP characters in the best rp ever! (Lina: HELL YEAH!) He's Deidara's and Ino's son and he is just like Deidara in every detail. I wanted to give him the past of the seven days Deidara came back. The twins, Fyuuki and Fjueiron are also my original characters. They're half profit. If You guys think it's a good idea I can put a picture of him up on my profile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More Father son fluff will come a little later.


	2. Chouji's History

**Seven**

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's shirt is blue, This is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**A/N:** Yatta, this chapter took FOREVER to write! SO Sorry guys, but no I didn't forget about it GAH! I didn't even realize I spelled Deidara's name wrong through half of this fan fic I promise, never again will I do that. needs to pay more attention

**Summary: **Sent back to his lover in seven pieces. Head, four limbs, torso, mechanical eye. He died for her. For his child. He died to protect them both. He would do anything for her. And for that love, he was granted a week: Seven days; to come back to her, and his only child, to let his son get to know him before he was replaced by another man. Seven days for his son to get to know the monster everyone around him, called his father... [[May contain LEMON inn upcoming chapters.

**Dictionary**:

—

**.Chapter One:**

Ino tried to push him away but he was far stronger then her. "I can't Deidara! I'm married to someone else!" She said. She hated people who were unfaithful, and she promised she would never do that to Chouji. She knew him all their lives.

Deidara grabbed her and held her harshly and then kissed her cheek and then held her closely. He held onto her and then kissed her lips as hard as he could. He pushed her into the wall and held her still, refusing to let her go and not letting her push him away. She tried, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around him.

Deidara broke the kiss and then let her go. "Ino just one week, that's all I want, un..." He muttered putting his forehead against hers.

Ino pushed him back and then smiled. "I love you Deidara, but no."

Chouji walked downstairs with his son and then left glaring at him. He took off and then smirked at her. He trusted Ino. He watched Ino and then sighed. He walked to his parents house.

Ino waited a few more minutes after the door closed and she watched Chouji out the window. Once he was out of eyesight Ino grabbed onto Deidara's shirt and kissed him as hard as she could, her arms wrapping around his neck. She held him tighter and pulled him closer to him as her mouth opened and her tongue ran over his lips. He opened his mouth as his tongue pushed back against hers.

Deidara smiled. He knew she couldn't resist him. He was so much better then Chouji and he knew it. She loved him and he wanted to be with her more than anything. He remembered her moans when they first had sex, and then every time after that. No man could please her like he could, and he knew it. It made him smile, he was hers and no one else's.

His hands wandered around her waist and he continued to kiss down her neck. "Ino..." He muttered through their kisses.

He picked her up into his strong arms and walked upstairs. He kept kissing her, his tongue fighting against hers. He walked into one of the rooms and smiled. He knew it was her bedroom. He and Ino had similar styles and then he kissed her harder. "I love you, un..." He said, smirking. He put Ino down on the bed and leaned down towards her, pulling off her cloths as he made out with her.

Ino pushed him away and pulled her cloths back on. "No..." She said, finishing buttoning up her shirt. She walked out of the room.

"I can't.. I love Chouji, I hate people who cheat, I can't be a hypocrite.. I love Chouji. I need you to sleep in another room. I'm sorry!" She said, sighing.

**.Chapter One:. **

Deidara watched her walk off and sighed. Deino was up in his room at this point, but he wanted to be with Ino. He had only seven days to be alive, and whereas he didn't tell her that straight out, he wanted her. He wanted his Ino to be in his bed and to have wild sex with him like they had so many times before he had died.

He did as she told him and walked out of the room behind her, he smirked and then kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said, taking her hand.

"And even if you replaced me, you will always be mine." He told her, kissing her neck teasingly, knowing she liked it like that.

Ino pushed him away. She had to admit she missed his touch, his hands on her, his kisses, his love, his everything, but at the same time, she knew that she couldn't be with him anymore. Not since she had married Chouji.

Chouji was like Deidara. He'd do anything to make her happy, and he had almost died for her once, just to protect her. She sighed and shook her head as she remembered how she fell in love with Chouji.

**.Flashback.**

_Ino was sitting in the Yamanaka flower shop, looking up at the ceiling. No one had come in over a 3 hour period, and Ino was wishing she hadn't finished the medical text book she had been reading last night. She sighed and then looked up at the sky. She yawned and then smirking as she heard the bell rang. She looked over at the door and saw Chouji. Not a customer, but someone she could talk to right?_

"_Good morning Chouji," She said happily towards him, resting her head on her chin. "Are you feeling better from out mission?" She asked, knowing he had saved Shikamaru from a kunai, causing him to get stabbed right in his overly large stomach. _

"_I feel much better, you're the one who healed me." he said, smiling at her. "You're so beautiful." he said, smirking at her. _

_Ino looked at him, a bit surprised. "What did you say?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow. _

"_Nothing!" He said quickly, backing away from her. "I.. I should go now." He said, as the door opened and a small blonde boy ran inside._

"_Hi mommy!" Deino said, hugigng her. She smiled and picked him up into her now strong arms and smirked at him._

"_Hi baby." She said, kissing his cheek. "You're so sweet. Do you want an air head?" she asked, taking out a bag of candy from under the table were the cash register was. _

_Deino looked over at Chouji and smiled at him. "Hi Chouji!" He said, smirking at him. Deino knew Chouji pretty well. He liked him and Shikamaru a lot. He smirked and got down from his mother's arms and ran over to him. _

_Chouji bent down and ruffled his hair. "Hey kid." He said, taking out an air head and handing it to him. _

_Ino looked at Chouji a bit surprised. Everyone treated Deino like a monster because he was Deidara's only son. She smiled and then walked over to Chouji and hugged him. _

"_Thank you, CHouji." She said, smiling at him. "No one has ever been nice to him, not even my parents.. It means a lot." She said, kissing his cheek. _

_Chouji blushed when she kissed him and then saw this as his chance. "NO problem..." He said, smiling at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her curves and the outline of her body. He loved her. _

"_Mommy!" Deino said, breaking his air head in half and then putting half of it in his left hand, and then the to her half in his right, and then getting out some more and twisting a watermelon and white one together and taking a bit with his primary mouth. _

_Ino looked down at him. "What?"_

"_Is Chouji my daddy?" He asked, tilting his head to the side._

_Ino blushed slightly. "No Deino... He's just my friend."_

"_Like Shikamaru?" Deino asked, smirking. "Because Shikamaru isn't as nice to me as Chouji is." he said, laughing slightly._

_Ino looked down at her son. "No.. Shikamaru's nice to you."_

"_Only when you're around. He doesn't like me too much other wise. He says that I can't be trusted." he said, smirking slightly. _

_Ino sighed. "No he doesn't..."_

"_Is Shikamaru my daddy then?" he asked. "And he doesn't like me because he's with the scary lady?" He asked. _

"_I have to agree with you there.. Temari si pretty scary." Ino said, bending down and kissing his forehead. _

"_But no, you're father's name is Deidara." She said, smiling at him. "He was really strong, he was blonde like mommy. His hair is the same color as yours, golden." She said, smiling at him. _

_Deino smiled. "Does he look like me?"_

_Ino's face fell slightly. "He looked identical to you, I wish I had a picture of him..." She said, sighing. _

_Chouji looked up at her. "Ino?" He asked, taking her hand, knowing she was about to cry. He knew she missed him more then anything. _

_Ino smiled at Chouji. "I'm fine." She said, as Deino walked over to one of the cosmos and then pulled it out of the water. He handed it to Ino and then kissed her hand._

"_I love you mommy!" _

_Ino laughed and put the flower in her hair and then looked at Chouji. "What did you come t see me for?" She asked, smiling at him. _

"_I wanted to know if I could... take you out to dinner later, I know you've been feeling pretty bad since well.. Deidara.. So I wanted to make you smile again."He said, nervously. _

_Ino smiled at him and then hugged him again. "Sure." She said, not realizing what he really meant was for them to go out on a date._

—

_Later that night, it seemed that Ino was far more depressed then she let on. The date went well and Ino went back to Chouji's house with him. Chouji was hoping he was right about why she was coming. He never thought Ino was a slut, or easy, but he loved her, and maybe he should have told her before he lost Deidara or even got with him. _

_They went into the house. His parent's were out somewhere and he took her hand and then pulled her into the living room. He sat down with her and then sighed slightly. He was so nervous... Chouji was trying to work up the courage to kiss her, and after a few minutes of silence, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her lip gently._

_Ino's eyes widened. She never expected Chouji to kiss her. I mean sure, she was the most beautiful woman in the village, but hey, what could she do about it? Her eyes slowly closed and then she reached up and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They had been friends forever, and with everything he had done for her, she realized something... He loved her, and she was starting to love him back. _

**.End Flashback.**

Ino sighed and looked over at Deidara. She also remembered how she fell in love with Deidara. She had fallen in love with him. She had been kid napped by him and Tobi and brought to the Akatsuki base and Pein wanted to use her powers as a Medical nin to heal Akatsuki whenever they got hurt. She agreed to survive and Deidara was put in charge of taking care of her. Time passed and the two of them fell in love. It took almost a year for him to return her to Konoha, but he had to because if Pein found out he had a forbidden relationship with someone he needed.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She looked up at Deidara and then lead him into a room where he could sleep and walked off.

Deino got up out of bed and ran into Deidara's room. He crawled onto the bed and then went under the blankets and touched Deidara's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Daddy!" He said, smirking up at him.

Deidara was a bit shocked when he felt a little body take hold of him. He smirked and then smirked at him.

"Hey kid, un." Deidara said, kissing his forehead.

Deino smirked and then looked up at his father. "Don't tell mommy I'm awake, she won't be very happy with me."

Deidara laughed. "I promise I won't, un." he said, sighing. "Hey son, hmm?" He asked, "How did Chouji get your mother to fall in love with him, hm?"

Deino looked up at him. "Um..." He said, thinking back. Deino was only five, and he was four when Ino fell in love with Chouji.

"It was a long time ago, but he took her you for dinner, and when they came back the next day they were together?" He said.

"I dunno daddy, at first I asked if Chouji was my daddy because he was always bringing me presents and candy. I love candy."

Deidara sighed. He didn't want to think of Ino as a whore, but was she? Did she really just let Chouji have something that it took him over a year to earn passage to? He ran his hands through his son's golden hair. He smirked and then wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Go to sleep, un." He said, raising one hand to pull out his hair, letting it fall around his shoulders and then laid down and went to sleep.

—

Deidara woke up the next morning to something laying on his strong chest. He smirked and looked down at his son. A son as something he had always wanted, but never thought he could gain. Because everyone feared him for his hand, he never really thought of what could come out of falling in love. He had always depended on himself, he had always gotten into trouble, and he had always been one to break rules and it ended up screwing him over. But then again, Akatsuki got him Ino. Pein killed him for what happened, but at the same time, it was so worth it. He was succeeded, and Pein was never able to get Ino and Deino because of the strength of Konoha.

He ran his hand down his son's back and then felt Deino pick up his head. "You're awake!" He said, happily, putting his head back down onto his chest.

"What's that sound?" He asked.

"What sound, un?"

"Thump, thump, thump.. It's coming from your chest." he said, looking at up at him and then sitting up on his lap. "What is it?"

"It's my heart, un." He said, kissing his forehead. "It keeps me alive, un." He said. _At least for now, hm.. _He thought.

Deino nodded and put his hand on the right side of his chest. "Mommy's mom said I don't have a heart..." He said.

Deidara frowned. He took Deino's hand and put it over his left side. He pushed it into his chest and then smirked.

"You feel it beating, un?" Deidara questioned.

Deino nodded. "Un!" he said, happily.

Deidara started to laugh. "You're the only person besides your mother who was ever said 'un' to me, hm."

Deino smiled at him. "You said it was a habit of yours, why does mommy say it?"

"She liked to tease me, un." Deidara answered.

Ino walked into the room. "Deidara I can't find– Oh.." He sighed. "He's in here." She said, picking up Deino.

"Come on baby. It's time for breakfast, you need to get reayd for school. And I need to go to work." She said, kissing his forehead and walking downstairs.

"What about me?" Deidara asked.

"You need to stay here." Ino answered. "If anyone sees you they might report you and you'll get arrested. I don't want to see you get dragged away in hand cuffs. Especially in front of Deino."

Deidara sighed. "I'll stay in the house, un." He didn't want to. He hated being caged. He was imprisoned by his parents for most of his life. He hated being cooped up, and Ino knew it, but she was trying to protect him, so he gave into her.

—

Deino ran back into the house. He didn't really want to go to school. He went everyday. He didn't want to go and miss his father. So he just decided to stay with him. He smirked and then hugged Deidara from behind.

"Teach me to make bombs!" He said, looking up at him.

Deidara smirked and walked outside with him, taking his hand and giving him clay. He put clay in the palm of his mouth.

"Do you know what chakra is, un?" he asked.

Deino nodded. "Shikamaru sensei talks about it all the time." He said dully.

Deidara nodded. "Good, push your chakra into the clay and that should make it explode. I'll teach you how to make it explode, un."

Deino did as he was told, and his first five bombs turned out as duds. He didn't have very keen chakra control yet, so he just started to use a bit of it as a time as he gained more and mroe control to force it out into the mouth on his hand. He smirked as he pulle dout his fifth animal, which this time was a snake.

"OK." He said, looking up at his father. He raised his middle and index fingers together, holding them close together.

"One.. Two... Three..." Deino began. "Katsu!" He said, repeating the word his father had told him.

The small snake exploded and then the smoke cleared and Deino smiled. "Yay!" he said, looking up at his father. "I did it, un!"

Deidara laughed. He liked it when Deino said un for some reason. "You're right, un. You did it, hn." he said, kissing his forehead.

"Now make a bigger bang, un."

Deino nodded and took more clay from the bag beside him and then started to make a bird. He smiled. It was like making origami for him. When he started teething at 10 months was when he started to make things. He smirked and then made a bigger explosion, and Deidara couldn't be more proud of him. He was an amazing child, he learned so fast and disregarded the people who hated him.

That was something Deidara could never do.

He smirked and kissed the small boy's forehead and walked back into the house from the backyard and then got him something to drink and brought it back to him.

Deino took It and took a sip and then smiled at him as he made the ground shake with his third bomb.

Deidara smirked. He had no practice at being a father, but it wasn't that hard. He knew it too. He just had to keep him safe and teach him. Pretty much like what he did with Ino. He turned into Ino the strongest non-Akatsuki he had ever seen.

He heard the door open and he walked off to see who it was. He saw Chouji and his eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell are you here, un?" He demanded.

"I live here..." Chouji said nastily.

"Bullshit.. You stole my Ino from me, un." Deidara shot back.

"Ino was never yours to have. She was always my friend, she mentioned me, didn't she? That's why you feel like shit."

"She mentioned a fat ass that bothered her, and was a pain in the ass. In all honesty, I thought she liked Sasuke." he said.

"At least, that's what she told me." He said darkly. "I hated Sasuke more then you... And I still do. You'll be easy to kill."

Chouji's eyes widened. He couldn't hold his own against Deidara in a fair fight, and he knew it. He bit his lip and then sighed.

"I don't want to fight you..." Chouji said fearfully.

Deidara laughed. "Un, you don't." He said, smirking at him. "Becuase you're not stupid, your fat ass will know you'll die, un."

Fire roared in Chouji's brown eyes. _No one_ was allowed to call him fat, Ino didn't even go there when they got into stupid little fights. He punched Deidara and then realized he just opened a whole other can of worms.

Deidara's cerulean eyes held happiness as he kicked Chouji int a wall and pulled out a bomb. "Die you stupid fat son of a bitch!" He yelled throwing the bomb. It exploded, btu Chouji was still alive because it was an old bomb and the chakra inside wasn't fresh.

Chouji got up and tried to run, but Deidara was right behind him. Chouji didn't want to break anything in the house, but he knew he could die if he didn't fight back.

"STOP!"

Deidara and Chouji both turned to see Ino standing in the door way with Deino in her arms. Deino was holding the phone.

"I like you both, no fighting!" Deino said, looking up at the two of them and smiling. "Please!?" he asked, smilnig happily. "NO killing or fighting in the house, mommy's rule." He said, running over to his father.

Ino ran over passed Deidara and started to heal Chouji's wounds. "Who attacked first..?" She asked annoyed.

"I.. I did..." Chouji admitted. "Ino I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just up and start a fight. I love you, I just... I..." He looked away.

Ino sighed and kissed his cheek, which made Deidara's heart burn and want to kill him more. Why would be choose this fat ass over him!? What the fuck was so good about him exactly?

He sighed and then walked off with his son. "I'm gone from this bullshit..." he said, trying not to attack Chouji.

Ino smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you CHouji." She said, watching Deidara storm off. She sighed. Well she knew that could have gone worse.

"But Chouji.. I can handle Deidara, why don't you just go?" She asked. "Stay with Chou for a few days. I love you and I can take care of Deino and Deidara by myself. We can talk tomorrow ok?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

Chouji nodded and got up when she finished healing him and then walked off.

Ino walked after Deidara and then sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. She took off her cloths and then stepped into the hot water.

—

Deidara noticed Ino's disappearance, he put Deino down in his room and told him to make 15 animals for when he came back. He knew it would take Deino a while to make that many animals becuase he could only make a few. He smirked and then walked off to find Ino.

He sighed as he remembered when they had fallen in love so long before. He looked up at the ceiling and then groaned to himself as he recalled her voice, how she had kissed him for the first time, how he had taken her virginity, and how he had convinced her into leaving Akatsuki to protect their son.

He loved her more than anything, and she had replaced him with this fat piece of shit that meant nothing and could do nothing? Just stuff his face? It made him _so _angry. He walked around the uunfamilar house trying to find Ino. He looked around. Bedroom, kitchen, another bedroom, living room, half bathroom. Damn it! Where the hell was she!?

"Ino?" he called into the house.

"She's in a the shower!" Came Deino's voice from upstairs.

Deidara smirked and walked off back upstairs. He went into the bathroom and watched Ino fora while. She was behind the sheer door fo the shower, not being able to see him.

After a few minutes he heard her sigh and mutter his name, and then he heard her shutter. She was crying.

He pulled off his cloths and got into the shower with her. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and then smiled at her. He had locked the bathroom door so Deino couldn't get in, becuase whenever he and Ino were alone together while naked, it always ended in the same way. They had bathed together before. They used to do it all the time.

"Ino... Why are you crying, hn?" he asked, running his hands over her cheek and smiling at her. "I love you." he said, smirking at her.

"I love you..." She said, looking away from him. "But I married someone else..."

Deidara shook his head. "I don't care... Ino.. Listen to me, this is important, I only have seven days. I'll only be back for seven days. One full week, that's all I want from you."

Ino's eyes widened. "Who gave this to you?"

Deidara shrugged. "These twin girls.. I have no idea who they were I swear!" he said, seeing the look on her face.

Ino sighed. "I believe you." She said, kissing him gently on the lips. She leaned her head on his chest and then closed her eyes and sighed. She was so scared, so worried, so unsure of what to do...

She looked up at him and pressed her body into his, wrapping her arms around him as she continued to cry, the hot shower water washing over the two of them.

Deidara ran his hand through her silvery blonde hair and then smiled at her. "I love you Ino, un." he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She responded, her tears fading away.

"I love you more, un."

"I love _you_ more."

"No you don't, hn."

"I do too, un!" She said, laughing at him.

Deidara kissed her lips and then pushed her into the wall of the shower gently. He pushed his hips into hers and smirked.

"Please, un?" he asked.

Ino bit her lip and then shook her head, she kissed him and sighed. "I can't cheat on Chouji." She said, smiling at him weakly.

"I'm so sorry Deidara..." She said sadly.

"I understand Ino... you don't have to excuse yourself, un."

Ino bit her lip and then smiled at him. "I do you love you.." She said, kissing his lips.

Deidara pulled back. "You shouldn't cheat on him." he said, getting out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed.

"But remember this, un. You were mine first, and You will always be mine." he said, walking oit of the bathroom.

—

**A/n:** Yay! Chapter Two of seven completed. Hope you enojoy.


	3. Of Mother and Father

**Seven**

**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's shirt is blue, This is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**A/N:** YAY! Chapter Three. Onward!!

**Summary: **Sent back to his lover in seven pieces. Head, four limbs, torso, mechanical eye. He died for her. For his child. He died to protect them both. He would do anything for her. And for that love, he was granted a week: Seven days; to come back to her, and his only child, to let his son get to know him before he was replaced by another man. Seven days for his son to get to know the monster everyone around him, called his father... [[May contain LEMON in upcoming chapters.

**Dictionary**:

—

**.Chapter One:**

"Ino... Why are you crying, hn?" he asked, running his hands over her cheek and smiling at her.

"I love you." he said, smirking at her.

"I love you..." She said, looking away from him. "But I married someone else..."

Deidara shook his head. "I don't care... Ino.. Listen to me, this is important, I only have seven days. I'll only be back for seven days. One full week, that's all I want from you."

Ino's eyes widened. "Who gave this to you?"

Deidara shrugged. "These twin girls.. I have no idea who they were I swear!" he said, seeing the look on her face.

Ino sighed. "I believe you." She said, kissing him gently on the lips. She leaned her head on his chest and then closed her eyes and sighed. She was so scared, so worried, so unsure of what to do...

She looked up at him and pressed her body into his, wrapping her arms around him as she continued to cry, the hot shower water washing over the two of them.

Deidara ran his hand through her silvery blonde hair and then smiled at her. "I love you Ino, un." he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She responded, her tears fading away.

"I love you more, un."

"I love _you_ more."

"No you don't, hn."

"I do too, un!" She said, laughing at him.

Deidara kissed her lips and then pushed her into the wall of the shower gently. He pushed his hips into hers and smirked.

"Please, un?" he asked.

Ino bit her lip and then shook her head, she kissed him and sighed. "I can't cheat on Chouji." She said, smiling at him weakly.

"I'm so sorry Deidara..." She said sadly.

"I understand Ino... you don't have to excuse yourself, un."

Ino bit her lip and then smiled at him. "I do you love you.." She said, kissing his lips.

Deidara pulled back. "You shouldn't cheat on him." he said, getting out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed.

"But remember this, un. You were mine first, and You will always be mine." he said, walking out of the bathroom.

**.Chapter One:. **

Deino walked out his room the next morning and went into his mother's. He climbed up onto her bed and crawled over to her. He smirked. She was usually awake and cooking by now, but without Chouji there, she didn't need to make breakfast this early in the morning. Deino's small hands touched her face and licked her cheek. Ino stirred and opened her aqua eyes.

"Morning baby, are you hungry?" She asked, picking him up and sitting him down on her waist.

Deino laughed and covered his mouth with his hands. "Nope!" He said, laying down on her chest and closing his eyes.

"Mommy?" He asked her, slightly confused.

"What is it?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"How come you sleep in the same room with Chouji, but not daddy. You said that daddy was everything to you and you wished he was here. You said that!" The small boy said, not understanding why his father had to sleep in a different room from his mother.

Ino sighed. "Deino..." She started. "Mommy and Daddy have a slight problem. I love your daddy more than anything in the world, but... I'm not married to him. And I made a promise to Chouji only to love him."

"So? Chouji promised you and me things that he never gave us?" He said.

Ino picked Deino up to look into her eyes. "Like what?" She questioned.

"He said that he would buy me more air heads and he never did." He said, crossing his arms. "Why can he break a promise to me, but you won't break one to him?" He asked.

Ino sighed. "Baby..." She said, looking at him. "That's different, I told him to stop buying you candy, you just got teeth I don't want the dentist to take them all out." She said, smiling at him.

Deino sighed. "I know but I like daddy better!" He said, stubbornly. "He's nicer than Chouji is."

Ino groaned. "Deino don't start with me, you're the one who told me how much you liked Chouji."

"I do, I just like daddy better." He told his mother, which didn't really surprise her. Deino always wanted to meet his father, so it was a given he'd love Deidara more then Chouji.

"So do I..." Ino said with a sigh. "Just don't tell Chouji that, ok baby?" She asked, kissing his cheek. She picked him up and started to tickle him.

HE burst into laughed and crawled under the blankets to hide from her. She pulled him out by the leg and held him upside down and smiled.

"You hungry now?" Ino asked the small boy.

Deino nodded. "Yes!"

Deidara was leaning against the wall, watching Ino and his son. If she loved him more, then why wouldn't she just... surrender to her desire? He sighed and walked downstairs as Ino came out of the room and was downstairs waiting for her when she came down.

"Hey, un..."

Ino kissed his cheek and put Deino down on his lap. "Entertain him while I make us something to eat."

Deidara walked outside with Deino and then looked around. The yard was completely concealed, and Deidara knew very well that if he was caught in Konoha, he would be put to death, and Ino would be arrested for hiding a fugitive. He pulled Deino onto his lap and then jumped on the bird and started to fly around the yard on the bird. He smirked at him as Deino laughed and slapped his small hands.

"Fly higher!" Deino said, whining.

"I can't Deino, you wait until tonight and I'll fly you to the moon." He said, smirking at him and jumping off the bird and landing on his feet. He was so used to doing so many things in the air, the shock of hitting the ground, even from high altitudes no longer hurt his legs.

Deino sighed and jumped into the grass after his father jumped off the bird and started to laugh as she rolled over and got to his feet and ran away from Deidara as he attempted to pick him up.

Deidara ran after him and tried to grab him, but Deino knew the layout of the house and yard well enough, that he didn't need anyone close to him, and was able to maneuver around it quickly and efficiently.

Deino ran behind the green house and then smirked and went inside. Deidara was too tall to walk behind it, so he just opened the door and walked inside. He knew Ino loved flowers, she always had. She studied them, and growing them was one of her hobbies. He started to look around.

"Deino, you shouldn't be playing in here!" he called, putting his hand to his mouth. "This isn't funny come here." He said, smirking. He liked this little brat he called a son. He was adventurous, he liked to test limits and break rules - something Deidara himself had always done.

Deino laughed silently, using his hand to cover his mouth as he ran off. He looked around and then smirked to himself. The small boy ran under a tray that held glass and water and accidently pushed it and it started to go down the isle.

Deidara saw it instantly and grabbed it, watching his blonde haired son run off of the small moving cart on wheels and ran into the darkness.

Deidara sighed. He loved Deino, but he was worried he'd break something. His adventure instinct got Deidara into a fair amount of trouble when he was small, and he knew that Deino also had the same gene. Running after him he looked around. The light from outside made everything bright, but there was one part where some flowers grew that didn't need a lot of light. They were behind an unlocked door and Deidara could hear something moving around.

He turned on the light and about two dozen black lights turned on. "Deino come here now, un..." Deidara told him firmly.

"You're my son and I don't want to make your mother angry with me if you break anything, un..."

Deino scurried more and hid in a different place.

"Deino! This isn't funny, If I have to come and find you I will hurt you, un!" Deidara called, starting to get annoyed.

Deino looked up. In the short time he'd known his father he had never raised his voice to him before, he sighed and climbed out of the rail he was hiding under and then walked towards his father, his eyes already accustomed to the darkness.

Stepping forward, Deidara didn't see the small child and kicked him softly.

"OW!" Deino said, falling backwards about a foot and a half and his eyes starting to water. "You... kicked me..." He whined, salt water falling from his eyes.

Cerulean eyes widened as Deidara bent down and picked up the small child and walked out back into the light with him. He closed the door to the dark part of the green house and groaned to himself. He went out the side door and sat down in the grass with his son and kissed his forehead.

"Deino please stop crying, un!" He pleaded, not wanting Ino to yell at him. He was so new at this whole parenting thing, he didn't know what he was doing or even how to do it, he was just doing it because he wanted to know his son and because he knew it was the right thing.

"Please... you're a boy, boys never cry, un." He said, smirking at him. He kissed Deino's forehead again and then picked him up and put him in his lap. He held him into his chest and sighed.

Deidara still didn't know what to do, but suddenly, Deino stopped whining and leaned into his father and closed his eyes. He put his thumb in his mouth and yawned.

Smiling, Deidara stood up and walked into the house. He was still holding the small boy into his chest and he looked at Ino and his eyes wandered downward. She was so beautiful. His eyes went back up her curved frame and he tried to put Deino down but he refused to let him go.

_Well that moment's ruined, un..._ Deidara thought as Ino turned around and smiled.

"You hungry too?" She asked.

"You lived with me in Akatsuki." He said, laughing slightly. "I love eating, un." He said, sitting down with Deino, who had seemingly fallen asleep.

"Um.. Ino, hn?" Deidara questioned.

Ino turned and smiled. "Watch this." She said, walking over to him and touching Deino's back. She rubbed it slightly and Deino's tiny hands opened and eh released Deidara's shirt. He held onto Ino now and rested his head on her breast.

"You're amazing, un." Deidara told her. "How could you look at him without missing me, hn?" He asked.

Ino sighed. "That's the thing, I can't..." She said, looking down at her sleeping son and kissing his forehead.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

Deidara walked over to her and looked down at her. He was almost a foot taller than she was. He put his hand under her chin and had her look up at him.

"Ino..." He said. "I love you, un." He said, kissing her forehead. "NO matter what happens, no matter what you do, and who else you love."

Ino smiled. "I love you too." She said, leaning into his chest. "I never thought I would considering how we met.." She said, with a slight laugh.

**.Flashback. **

Lately, due to the major rise in member deaths, Leader-sama had been urging the Akatsuki members to take extra percautions while on missions; he could not afford another death, as he said. Especially from the 'special' members, by which Deidara could only imagine meant 'the stronger' members. He took pride in knowing that he was considered one of them, along with Aoi-hime, Kisame-dana and Itachi-san. He could have been better, too, if he didn't have a certain 'good boy' slowing down his artistic progress. It was amazing that someone could actually be as stupid as Tobi was; sometimes Deidara began to suspect that it was an act Tobi was pulling, meant to humiliate him, but these suspicions were always drowned out with a single glance at the man, whose mentality was that of a five-year-old. Sometimes it was funny. Mostly, it was just annoying.

That particular day, Deidara found himself and Tobi being called back to Headquarters; after finding a suitable spot away from civilization, they pulled themselves from their mortal bodies and became the translucent, multicolored holograms that glowed in the darkness of the Akatsuki lair. Leader-sama was there in holographic form as well, and Deidara was not surprised to see that Aoi-hime was nowhere in sight. Tobi was just babbling. Deidara wasn't paying any attention to a word coming from his partner's mouth, as per usual.

"Deidara... Tobi," Leader-sama greeted them curtly; Tobi shut up instantly, tripping over his own tongue to get his words out, and all he managed to say regardless was 'hi!'. Deidara resisted the urge to whack himself upside the head, and made a motion halfway between a bow and a nod to show his regards. Leader-sama's expression was disturbed for a moment, his eyes lingering on Tobi as though he regretted ever even considering the man, but soon he was reminded of his duty, and so he turned to Deidara, who was the responsible one of the two. "Deidara, I have a mission for you..of sorts. As you are aware, I have been encouraging you all to be cautious on your missions. We _cannot_ afford another death; it would be a shame to loose a member as valuable as Itachi-san, or yourself. Which is why I want you to go to Konoha - _under cover _- and retrieve a medical-nin of some sort, or a shinobi with healing skills. We need a medic around; do you agree?" As was expected of him, Deidara nodded once - he agreed.

"Hai, Leader-sama," a monotone reply was given. "I understand, un." With that, Deidara and Tobi were dismissed, and their fluorescent selves disappeared withing seconds. Where Deidara's physical body rested, his eyes opened slowly and he stood.

"Lets go, Tobi, un..." he muttered, disgruntled that he was being sent on such a pointless mission. He had been hoping for something far more exciting, something involving a Jinchuuriki. Of course, Deidara's luck wasn't so great.

"We'll go to Konoha and snag one; it's closest to us, and they have better medicine practice anyways, un." Tobi nodded vigorously, and bounded off in the wrong direction. Deidara turned in the way that would take them to Konoha and did not bother to tell Tobi he was going the wrong way. He could only hope that the idiot would get captured by something big, mean, and hungry - like Zetsu or Kisame.

With a simple Transformation technique, Deidara managed to disguise himself as a random shinobi he had met along the way; he made sure to get the guy's name, and lock him away in a storage room for the time being. No one would miss him, anyways, as Deidara was parading about as him. He intended to waltz right into the hospital, ask for any free medic, and waltz right out with him or her. If anyone tried to stop him, he'd blow them to pieces and let them see just how magnificent his art really was. Surprisingly, his plan worked... almost.

First, they told him that he had to sign this form, and that form, and he didn't know anything about the guy he was pretending to be (besides his name), so he just cut straight to the chase: "Listen, my wife's in _labor_!" he exclaimed, the first excuse coming to mind.

"I need someone, and I need someone _now_!" That apparently got them going, because someone screamed for someone else, and a young blonde girl (that looked oddly like Deidara) came stumbling out with a mass of towels in one hand and a pitcher of hot water in the other. Smirking to himself, Deidara motioned the girl to go on before him.

"We were traveling, you see, and just outside the village her water broke... I came as fast as I could..." He was proud of the worry he made his tone have; he was a good actor. Who would have known?

He led her, at a hurried pace, out of the village. "I would have carried her, but I panicked and..." his voice trailed off; now. He whirled suddenly, swift as lightning, lithe as water; his hand covered her mouth, and he growled, "Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you." He never let the disguise drop, however, on the off-chance that something go wrong and someone find them. "Drop the water and the towels, un. Don't struggle, and I won't have to be forceful, un." His eyes, the eyes of someone else but with the glinting fury of a killer, locked with hers. It would be natural for her to struggle a bit. He raised his arm, still keeping a hold of her, and bit into the shirt he'd gotten from the man. Tearing the cloth, he moved closer and prepared to cover her mouth with it; he could easily outrun her if she escaped, and fight her own, but her mouth was something that could alert others. She had to be kept silent, or it was all in vain.

Due to the frequent attacks on Konoha and Akatsuki, Konoha Ninja were coming to a bear minimum. They were just starting to recover from all of the ninja lost in the invasion of sand so many years before. It was causing quite an upheaval and many of the upper families such as the Hyuuga's, Aburame's, and Inuzuka's were starting to have more and more children to help with the loss of ninja and training them up to code with their family standards, putting more and more pressure on the upcoming genin. It was all to protect the village and stop the fall of Konoha and anything else that could come to the village, causing such harm to the strongest safe hold among the shinobi nations.

Ino leaned against the wall of her bedroom and sighed. Her life was far too ordinary for her liking. She trained everyday with Tsuande in the morning, got about two hours off for lunch in the middle of the day and then came back to work at the hospital for outrageous hours, usually 10 or 12 hours at a time, it was crazy. She liked being a medical-nin, but she was sick of all the work involved with it. She gave it her all, worked hard, and did everything she could to help a patient, but as of late, she was starting to get very tired while working. She found a small drug that would help her stay awake, but she guessed she just needed a week off because of all the work she had been doing. She was up at 4:30 am, and had to be at work by 6:00 sharp. Tsuande could be late herself, but she would start with Sakura, leaving Ino out and then scowled her once she did get there. And the Yamanaka estate was a ways from the hospital and the Hokage tower where they quite often trained.

It was early afternoon and she needed to start walking if she was going to get to the hospital in time. She walked off and then sighed. She was in a way a bit annoyed. She would of course train every morning, but she needed at least three days off. She just was so tired, and if she couldn't even stay awake on her own, there was defiantly an issue. She hated working until midnight and then being up five hours later. It was just all over a pain in the ass.

Ino punched in when she got there, put her card back in the slot that held it and then walked over to one of the rooms and started to give one of the smaller kids a check up. She did it all in a bit quicker pace then normal. She wanted to go talk to Tsunde on her break, but that was only a half hour, and didn't come until about 5 or 6. She looked at the clock. It was only half passed noon. _Well this sucks..._ Ino thought to herself as she walked off into the golden room and helped another man. She heard a commotion outside and walked out, seeing Sakura and one of the other doctors fighting.

"I can't just drop everything and go with him!" Sakura said defiantly. "_I_ Have things I need to do here! Tsuande wants me in the hospital, on call at all times!" She said, starting to get annoyed with the fact he was second guessing her, and what she was specifically told to do, but both their boss and the Hokage. The other doctor sighed.

"His wife is in labor, and you're the best doctor we have, she gave birth outside the village, you're the best we have! You need to go! Please Sakura!" He pleaded. Sakura put her head in the air. "How do you know she's outside the village!?" She demanded of the doctor.

"Woah, woah Sakura... calm down." Ino said, walking out. Sakura was in a mood like hers. They were the best medical nin on staff because of Tsuande's training and becuase Sakura was a natural at chakra control, she was far stronger than Ino, and was worked much harder. She smiled at her best friend. Ever since Sasuke had taken off, they had become friends once more and gotten over all the trouble between then and had forgotten all the mixed feelings.

"I'll go." She said, smiling at her best friend and then gathering a bunch of towels and lukewarm water to run off to help the man who's wife had "just popped." She walked out and went over to him and walked with him, hearing him speak. She smiled at him comfortingly.

"You don't need to explain yourself." She said in all honesty. "Some doctors don't know what to do when a woman go into labor. You acted responsibly." She added, looking over at him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, too bad he was taken right? She sighed and then looked forward as they got to the gates of the village. She looked around outside of it and then blinked a few times. They were right outside the village, and the gates were still open, but the men who were at the desks were changing shifts, leaving no one there for the time being. She felt a presence behind her, close. Too close in fact. She went to turn when she felt something press over her mouth. A hand. But this hand was far different from anything else she had ever felt. It was warm. And felt off. She struggled slightly, and felt a head come to her ear. The man was bending down. She heard his cold and algid and deep voice tell her not to scream. He said he wouldn't hurt her... Yeah ok! He was about to kidnap to do god knows what to her, and he wasn't going to her hurt her... BULLSHIT! She was afraid. Her heart beat, faster, and faster. _bump.. bump.. bump.. _Her mind went to the dark side of a man and she in visioned him trying to rape or in another way harm her and her heart beat started to go crazy. She was deathly afraid now, what could she do!?

She bit her lip and then did as she was told and dropped the towels in her hands, but she also let a kunai fall among then, a sign that she had been taken. It was something they had been taught in the academy, if they were ever taken, leave a kunai in something to blend in. She tried to look back at him, but he still looked the same. She struggled a bit more then felt his hand get loose around her mouth. One thing Ino was good at was speaking, and once his hand got far enough away, she would scream. As loud as she could to get someone.. ANYONE'S attention.

Deidara's mind was working overtime, planning everything out. He would wait and see if she would struggle or not; if she did, he would have to knock her out in some way. He knew the general pressure points along the human's collarbone, a technique he had picked up from watching numerous other Akatsuki members, but he doubted that he could hit them if she was squirming and thrashing. He couldn't risk anything with noise, so he would have to scare her into remaining calm.

"Listen, un," he muttered, his voice rough as the calloused hands of someone else slowly tied the cloth over her mouth, a makeshift gag. He wouldn't drop the disguise of the shinobi until they were well away from Konoha. Once her mouth was efficiently covered - or **hopefully **so - he took her wrists in his hands, holding them behind her back in a position that would easily allow him to twist them if he needed to.

"You have to be quiet, and don't fight with me, un." Even he could see that he wasn't being very comforting - but then again, comforting wasn't what he was aiming for at the moment. "I have comrade, watching us. If anything happens to me, or if you scream or try to get loose, they wont hesitate to take care of you." He was a better liar than he had given himself credit for; but it all depended on whether she believed him or not. The only comrade that he had currently was Tobi, and Kami only knew where he had gotten off to.

"I'll explain on the way," he added, and at that moment regretted not being in his actual form. He couldn't mold his clay like this, otherwise meaning that he couldn't simply fly away. He had to walk this time. "Come on." He shoved her roughly forwards, trying to be somewhat gentle and not prevailing. If she was delivered to Leader-sama in less than mint-condition, Deidara just might end up joining Hidan... fifty feet under, that is. The only good that would do was the fact that he wouldn't have to put up with Tobi anymore. That was the only thing Deidara looked forward to in death - _no Tobi_. He walked, never loosening his grip on her wrists, and hoped that he had secured the cloth preventing her from screaming tight enough. He couldn't afford for her to scream now, while they were still so close to Konoha. He might have been able to overpower and outrun her, but he defiantly couldn't cover up her screams.

Ino bit her lip and then looked around for his allies. Millions of questions went through her head all at once, putting her brain into hyper drive. Now she knew how Shikamaru felt all the time. What could she do? What was he going to do? What did he want? What was he looking for? Why was he doing this to HER? She sighed and then looked behind her, not moving her head, but her eyes instead. He still looked the same, but his face was twisted And why was he saying Un? He hadn't sad that before... Was he using a transformation technique? Anything was possible, but who was he for real? She started to think of anyone who would want to hurt her, but couldn't think of anyone who would want to. Well besides Akatsuki. Kid napping her for what Shikamaru did to two of their members. Hidan and the scary freak that Naruto had finished off. Her eyes widened as she saw a lack cloaked Akatsuki member come out from the trees with a mask on. 'OH SHIT!' Ino thought into her head.

The guards had to have switched by now. She screamed out through the gag, making her voice sound off, and horse. there was something blocking it, but she knew the guards had switched by now. It was nothing she could worry about. She needed to get someone to notice her, she needed something to save her from whoever this man was. Her eyes widened as pain went through her arm as he started to twist it.

"OW!" She tried to say, as she struggled. "Let me go!" She also tried to say. She struggled more and more and felt him twist her arm more. She cried out and then stopped making noise and moving. She decided to stop. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't get away, and she didn't think that she screamed loud enough. it was muffled by the gag. The hand made, last minute gag. She turned to look at the other man and then seemed shocked -he was right in front of her.

**.End Flashback. **

Deidara laughed as he thought about ti too. "I never would have thought I would love you that day..." He said, smirking slightly.

"It's amazing how we fell in love." She said, running her hands through Deino's soft golden hair.

Deidara nodded. "Un." He said, kissing her cheek and smiling at her. "I love you so much.." he said, sighing.

"Sorry... I shouldn't be..."

He was cut off when Ino forced her lips into his and kissing him passionately. Deino woke up when he felt their bodies press against one another with his in the middle. He whined and struggled and then pushed her away. He smiled to himself and then smelled food.

"Food!" Deino said, running over to it and smiling. He picked up his fork and started to eat his pancakes.

Deidara laughed. "Did you put enough fruit on them, hn?"

Ino smiled and leaned her head on Deidara's chest. "It's the only way I can get him to eat fruit, besides, he likes fruit as long as they're covered in sugar."

Something crashed through the window and fell into the sink in front of the now broken window.

Deidara covered Ino becuase they were right beside the window. Ino picked up the rock with two words painted on it..

_Traitorous Whore... _

—

**A/n:** Yay! Chapter 3 of Seven. huggles this fan fic. Well now we know how Deidara and Ino met, but HOW in the world did they fall in love? Hmm... food for thought? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh! And WHO threw that rock? Who knows about Deidara and who will they tell I wonder. Will Ino be getting in trouble anytime soon? Can Deidara go seven days without causing a problem?

Oh, and I haven't decided yet, but there might be a bit of lemon in the next or upcoming chapters.

Remember to Review!!


	4. Temptations

**Seven**

**Chapter:** 4

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's shirt is blue, This is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**A/N:** Hmm... I'm wondering if I should put some Lemon in this, it will either be in this chapter, depending on where it takes me, or the next Thanks guys

**Summary: **Sent back to his lover in seven pieces. Head, four limbs, torso, mechanical eye. He died for her. For his child. He died to protect them both. He would do anything for her. And for that love, he was granted a week: Seven days; to come back to her, and his only child, to let his son get to know him before he was replaced by another man. Seven days for his son to get to know the monster everyone around him, called his father... [[May contain LEMON in upcoming chapters.

**Dictionary**:

—

**.Chapter Three.**

Deidara laughed as he thought about ti too. "I never would have thought I would love you that day..." He said, smirking slightly.

"It's amazing how we fell in love." She said, running her hands through Deino's soft golden hair.

Deidara nodded. "Un." He said, kissing her cheek and smiling at her. "I love you so much.." he said, sighing.

"Sorry... I shouldn't be..."

He was cut off when Ino forced her lips into his and kissing him passionately. Deino woke up when he felt their bodies press against one another with his in the middle. He whined and struggled and then pushed her away. He smiled to himself and then smelled food.

"Food!" Deino said, running over to it and smiling. He picked up his fork and started to eat his pancakes.

Deidara laughed. "Did you put enough fruit on them, hn?"

Ino smiled and leaned her head on Deidara's chest. "It's the only way I can get him to eat fruit, besides, he likes fruit as long as they're covered in sugar."

Something crashed through the window and fell into the sink in front of the now broken window.

Deidara covered Ino becuase they were right beside the window. Ino picked up the rock with two words painted on it..

_Traitorous Whore... _

**.End Chapter Three. **

—

Deidara stepped toward Ino and looked at the rock in her hand. He raised an eyebrow and then reached out, taking the rock from her. He glared.

"Who threw this, hn!?" he asked, annoyed.

Ino sighed. "I have no idea."

Deino looked up from his plate. "Pancakes!"

Ino walked back overt to the stove and got Deino more pancakes. She put more cut fruit of them She put the syrup on the table and sighed.

"Deidara... I think someone knows you're here..." She said, looking over at him fearfully. If anyone found out that she was there h e would be put the death again, and that was something she could never watch.

Deidara wrapped his arms around her and looked at his son as he drowned his pancakes in fruit in syrup. He smiled slightly. The small child trying to eat something bigger then his mouth was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Wait.. Did Deidara just use the word, cute?

Maybe him being a father wasn't suck a good thing. He sighed slightly and then looked at Ino. She seemed so worried, so scared and afraid. He sighed and then kissed her cheek. She was so stressed out about something.

"Ino, look at me, un." He said, making her turn her head. "In all the time we've known one another, have I ever been one to back out of a fight or run away?" he questioned.

"Never..." She answered with a soft sigh. "I know you love me and everything Deidara, but I'm just worried about you, you're my life and now that you're back I don't want to lose you again!" She said, leaning into his chest and closing her brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't you want you to leave me..."

"I never will, un." He said, kissing her forehead and sighing slightly. "Ino you're my world.." He said, kissing her forehead and then running his hand over her cheek and smirking slightly.

"I love you, un." He said, kissing her lips gently.

Deino looked at his parents and then picked up his plate and walked into the living room and started to eat while watching Saturday morning cartoons. He smirked and then looked into the other room and saw Ino wrap her arms around Deidara.

_Yucky... _he thought, looking back at the t.v and eating his pancakes before they got cold and soggy.

"Deidara..." Ino said, once she had broken the kiss. He sighed. "Ino I'm asking you to love me just for a week, not forever.." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"After I die again you can go back to loving the fat ass- um.. Chouji, un." He said, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. "I know you love me, un. But... I just want you to be with me for a little while, then you can go back to your tubby, un."

"Don't call him that, he hates that..." Ino said, instinctively protecting her husband. "I want to know who knows about you and who threw that rock.." She said, looking at Deino. She smiled at him.

"Ino... If anyone has seen Deino, they have to know he's mine, he looks just like me, and his hands are like mine, un..."

"I know, Deidara, but..." She said, looking up at him. "I just... I think I know who it was, I just hope I'm wrong..." she said looking at the ground.

Deidara sighed and took her hand and walked away from the window with her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the wall of the living room beside the stairs. "Ino please, un..." He said, kissing her cheek and smiling at her.

Ino smiled back at him and rested her head on his strong chest. She closed her aqua eyes and just stood there holding him.

Deino ran over to the door and opened it. The doorbell had rung and Ino didn't even hear it. "Deino no!" She said, but it was too late the door was open and Deidara pushed Ino behind him and was about to throw a bomb at the door.

"Deidara!" Ino said, grabbing his arm. "No..." She said, pulling him backwards as he fought to get to the door.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I-Ino?" She asked, reaching down to pick up the small girl at her feet, but she was already gone. She was hugging Deino and laughing, her pink hair was blowing slightly from the wind from the open door.

"She killed Sasori-no-danna, un!" Deidara yelled. "I must avenge him and return the favor, un!" He said, still trying to get away from Ino.

"She's my best friend and if you kill her I _will_ kill you Deidara." She said, forcing him to the ground with the strength and power she had learned from him and then smacked him.

"Now stop it!" She said, looking at Deino and Sakura's daughter. She smiled and bent down in front of the pink haired, black eyed child.

"Hi Amai sweetheart." She said, kissing her forehead. "You came here to see Deino?" Ino asked.

The small girl nodded, sending wisps of pink hair all over her beautiful face. "Yes!" She said, smiling and hugging the small blonde boy. Glancing over at Deidara she started to laugh.

"Chouji looks like you now!" Amai said, laughing slightly and looked up Ino and then at Deino.

Deino shook his head. "No that's my daddy, Chouji left!"

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her into the other room and closed the door. "Ino.. What did you do!?" She demanded, grabbing Ino's shoulders and shaking her - she needed to knock some sense into her.

"You left your husband for a criminal!?" Sakura demanded. "Ino you're my best friend and I won't let you get hurt or do something like that... You _can't _be with Deidara and you know it!"

Ino sighed. "I'm not going to be with him forever, just as long as time allows..." Ino answered, looking up at Sakura.

"I know what I'm doing, Sakura. Just trust me ok?" She asked.

"NO you don't!" Sakura yelled. "Ino, look at me... You're throwing away your marriage with Chouji to be with Deidara!" she said, about to punch her.

Ino pushed Sakura away. "I love Deidara long before I loved CHouji and I'd die to be with him!" She yelled, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"You're just like everyone else! You think Deidara doesn't love me just because he's in akatsuki. You think he raped me like my parents are trying to tell me to!? Sakura, you're my best friend.. Deidara will only be back for seven days, and if that's all the time I get with him, I want to make it last a life time..." She said, her eyes starting to water up with tears.

Sakrua stared at her and then hugged her. "I'm sorry, Ino-chan..." She said, sighing. "But Chouji..."

"Chouji knows I love him..." He said, wiping her eyes. "And he left so I could spend time with Deidara. I don't want to cheat on Chouji, I just want Deino to know his father..."

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded. "I'm positive..."

Sakura nodded and walked back into the living room with Ino and was instantly fearful when she saw Amai sitting in Deidara's lap. It scared her. Her baby in the lap of someone who hated both her and her husband.

"Mommy!" Amai said, jubilantly. "Look it's Deino's daddy!" She said, smirking at her.

"I know baby, come here..." She said, looking at Deidara almost threateningly. She was so afraid he'd hurt Amai to get back at her. Her whole body was numb and her blood was running through her body like ice.

Amai got up and ran over to her mother, who picked her up and hugged her.

"Those eyes..." Deidara said simply. "I'd know them anywhere, hn..." He said, a slight smirk coming to his face.

Sakura glared. "If you dare try to hurt her... I'll do the same thing to you I did to your Danna.." She warned him threateningly.

Deidara shrugged her off. "Get over it.." He said, looking up at her. "I have no reason to attack your child, especially one as sweet as she. She makes deino happy, and as long as she keeps my son happy, we have no problem, un." He said, looking up at her and standing up holding Deino in his arms.

"Can I play with Amai now?" Deino asked looking over at Sakura. "I want to show her something!" He said, jumping out of his father's arms.

Amai did the same with Sakura and then kissed Deino's cheek and walked off holding hands with him. They went out into the backyard and Ino looked at Sakura and Deidara as sparks started to shoot between their eyes.

"Will you both please stop?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"NO!"

"NO, un!"

"You said yeah Deidara..." Ino said flatly.

"No, hn!" He repeated.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura I think you'd better go.. I'll watch Amai for you I promise." She said, putting her hands on Deidara's chest. Her head barely cleared his collar bone, he was so tall in comparison to her, it made her wonder how he had even gotten her pregnant in the first place.

Sakura nodded. "Ino if she gets hurt I swear..." She said, turning around and walking off before she attacked Deidara.

"I don't see how you can be friends with her, un..." Deidara said, kissing her cheek. "She's such a bad person..."

"You only say that because she killed your partner.. You threatened to kill me once, remember?" She asked.

—

**.Flashback.**

Terrified, Ino had her eyes closed and her knees in her chest, she had been captured by two members of Akatsuki, by name, she knew one - Deidara. The one who had kid napped and killed the Kazekage of the sand village - Gaara. She looked at the blonde, noticing similar features between himself and her. Her aqua eyes held fear and fright as she watched the man remove his cloak and throw it down on a chair in the living room area.

She was told by the Akatsuki leader - Pein-sama as he was called by Tobi, and Leader-sama by Deidara - that she would be staying in the two bedroom house with Deidara and Tobi.

How that was going to work, she had absolutely no idea. I mean.. Come on now, what woman could sleep in a _two_ bedroom house with two men. And seeing as it didn't seem one was giving up their bed, she was either sleeping on the floor or on the couch.

Tobi was over joyed by this. He thought Ino was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and he really wanted her to stay with them. Tobi was too childish to try anything, but all the same, he did what he could to make her feel comfortable, including talk her to death by asking her incessant questions.

"Oh!" Tobi said, running over to her childishly. "Miss, What's our name?" He asked as Deidara grippe din the background. He was so annoyed and sick of Tobi by this point, but better one of them make her feel safe then her be terrified, ne?

"Ya-Yamanaka Ino..." She answered his question and then looked over at him, she was so afraid of both of them, the one with the mask less because he hadn't tried to scare her when they were flying here. Her eyes closed once more and she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"You're now an akatsuki informant, if we hurt you, we can be killed by Leader-sama, un." Deidara said flatly, his hands behind his head as he took off his shoes and put his feet up on the couch.

She blinked a few times and then backed away from him. "That's not what you said on the way here..." She said, stubbornly.

"I was trying to scare you then, un..." He said, flatly, glancing over at her, his blue green eyes, glinting slightly. He looked up at the ceiling and then threw a piece of clay on Tobi to get hi attention.

"Let her sleep in my room, I'll sleep out here." he said, shrugging.

"Hai, Senpai!" Tobi responded, picking up Ino and then she pulled away from him.

"Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me?" She half demanded from the golden haired man.

Deidara shrugged. "Dunno, un. Just feel like it I guess. Besides, I could kill you if I wanted, you are the best friend of Haruno Sakura correct?" he asked, bluntly.

"Yes..." Ino answered, unsure of what his had to do with anything.

"She killed my former partner. Watch your step with me, un." he said, glaring at her.

"You mean the freaky loser puppet?" Ino asked, forgetting who she was talking to.

Deidara had her up against the wall, holding her by the throat in a matter of seconds. "_Never ever _insult my Danna again..." Deidara warned, his voice cold and icy, coming out from his gritted teeth.

**.End Flashback. **

—

Deidara laughed at her. "Yes I remember." He said, kissing her cheek. "And I regret it now. You meant so much to me that I just... I dunno..." He said, shrugging.

"I insulted... what's his name... Se-something?" She asked.

"Sasori..." He said. "I still miss him." He said, sighing.

She smiled at him. "You're so sweet." She said, kissing his lips and wrapping her arms around him. Her aqua eyes closed and she held onto him as her hands trailed through his hair. She loved him so much, he was her world, her life. She tried to commit suicide when she had lost Chouji because she missed them both so much, but she was starting to wonder. Did she only love Chouji becuase he told her that he loved her and she was alone? Was that the only reason she had married him? Aside from the fact they had a crazy night and she got pregnant - why did she even love Chouji?

Ino sighed slightly and leaned up against the wall. What could she do? Why did she have the complicated life? Sakura got Sasuke and had four kids with him, and was pregnant with the fifth. Sasuke wanted to resurrect his clan, and starting early with everything was something he was good at it seemed. She had two kids, both with different father's. What could she do? She looked at Deidara, who seemed confused by her sudden change in actions.

"Ino, hn?" he asked, taking her hand and turning her to face him fully.

Ino turned and smiled at him. "Hm?" She asked. "Deidara, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about you and Chouji and what I can do about it..."

Deino's laughter was heard from outside and his blonde head ran passed the sliding glass door. He took Amai's small hand and then kissed her cheek.

Deidara smirked. "He likes her, hn?"

Ino nodded. "He does... She likes him too." She responded, taking his hand. "She loves him when everyone else hates him. She sees who he is, not what everyone makes him out to be..."

"What's her name, hn?" Deidara asked.

"Amai." Ino told him.

"Sweet... It fits her, un." He said, kissing Ino's forehead. "She's like you, beautiful and elegant."

Ino giggled slightly and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks. Deino is just like you, handsome, sweet, and perfect."

"I'm not perfect Ino, un."

"You seem it sometimes." She said, kissing his lips quickly.

"So do you, un..." He said, bending down to rest his forehead against hers. "Sometimes I wish I was shorter, un."

"Why? So you can have easier access to my face?" Ino asked.

Deidara nodded. "Un..."

"I love it when you say that..." she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Un..."

The door opened and Ino and Deidara broke apart. Chouji ran into the room and grabbed Ino's shoulders. He was out of breath as if he had been running and judging from how the door had wiped open, Ino guessed that something had was about to happen.

He scared her slightly, and her heart was beating faster then it ever had - it felt like it was about to leap out of her chest.

"Ch-Chouji?" she asked, still wondering why he was there. He did say he'd leave them alone for a few days right? Then why was he back so soon. She blinked a few times and hugged him.

"Ino!" He said, running his hands down her body, his panting started to lesson slightly, and Ino could tell now that he had ran all the way here form the Akimichi estate, which was almost half way across the village.

"Chouji what's wrong?" She asked, putting her hands on his face. "You look so scared..."

"Did _he_ hurt you!?" he demanded, holding her shoulders. Chouji's arms wrapped around her and he closed his eyes and then sighed.

"Ino tell me the truth... Please. You owe me that at least!" Chouji demanded.

Raising an eyebrow, Ino looked at his questioningly. "You... don't trust me do you?" She asked, looking away from him, depressed.

"Chouji.. You know what I did when you died, and even though I have no idea how you came back, nor do I care, I just... I can't believe you don't trust me..." She said, looking at her feet.

"Ino!" He said, taking her hands into his and bending down slightly to try to look into her eyes. He put his hand under her chin.

"I do trust you Ino... it's _him_ I don't trust..."

"Um... Fat-ass, I'm **right** here, un." Deidara told him darkly.

Chouji glared at him. "Am I talking to _you_?" He was getting daring, he knew Deidara wouldn't attack him as long as Ino was around, and he knew Ino had forbade Deidara from hurting him, so he was fine.

Deidara stepped forward, but Ino gave him a warning look and he walked outside to see Deino and Amai.

"You're trusting Uchiha's _only_ daughter with Deidara?" Chouji asked, seeing Amai and Deino run over to Deidara through the sliding glass door.

"He's not the horrible person you make him out to be." She said, giving him a glare. "I trust him and that should be enough for you." Ino told him, leading her head into Chouji's shoulder. He was taller then her, but not by anywhere near as much as Deidara. The top of her head reached his nose, where as the top of Chouji's head reached Deidara's chin.

"You love him!" Chouji said annoyed. "Sometimes I think more then you love me!" he said, turning away from her, making her almost fall forward. He didn't mean to, but he was just frustrated.

"I... shouldn't be telling you this, but he was revived..." She said. "For seven days. He only wants to be with me for that long Chouji, it's not going to be forever..."

"Did you...?" He asked coldly, not able to look at her.

"I'd never do that to you..." She said, wrapping her long and thin arms around his back and held him for a moment before he turned around and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I accused you..." he said, his breathing having finally returned to normal.

–

"This is just sickening, un..." Deidara said with Amai and Deino on his shoulders looking in through the window on the side of the house.

"Daddy if you're alive, why is he with her?" Deino asked, holding onto his father's high ponytail.

"Because I left her alone when you were a baby, hn."

Amai looked down at him. "Something like that happened to my daddy. Mommy said he was never coming back, but he did! But..." She began.

"Maybe she just loves Chouji a real lot?" Amai offered it as a possibility.

"You're too young to understand something that happened between us, un." Deidara told the two small children.

"What's that?" Deino asked, blinking a few times.

Deidara sighed slightly. How could he explain the silent promise that a woman shared with a man when she lost her virginity to him? He wondered about this for a while and then sighed.

"Ok, un." He said, looking at them both. He jumped down from the window and then looked at them. Deidara placed the two small children down before him and sat in the grass, watching the two of them do the same.

Deidara smirked slightly. He really wanted Deino to be happy, and if it meant an Uchiha, he was going to have to just deal with it.

"Ok.. When two people who have never been in love before fall in love, and tell one another - they made a silent promise, un. They don't have to say anything becuase they both know it's true, un." He said, wondering if this was making any sense to a five and four year old children.

"So... When you and mommy fell in love you made something like a pack without talking?"

Deidara smirked. Deino was a smart kid. "Something like that, un. So.. When this promise is made, they know that they will forever be connected with one another, even if they break up, one of them dies or if anything else happens, un." He said, smirking at the two of them.

Deino and Amai slowly nodded.

"Do you understand, hn?" Deidara inquired.

Deino nodded. "I think I do. Mommy will always love you more because of the promise you made?" He asked.

Deidara nodded. "Exactly." He said, ruffling his son's long sun flower golden hair.

—

Chouji kissed Ino's cheek as he left. He trusted her more so then before, and she knew that nothing would happen between her and the former Akatsuki. He waved to her as he left and then sighed and was gone into the streets.

Ino smiled and waved back towards him and then closed the door when he was out of sight. She had wasted most of the day with Chouji while Deidara entertained his son and Amai.

Sakura came to get Amai later, knowing that if Sasuke did, the results would be disastrous. She walked off with the small girl, holding her hand as Deino waved to her from her father's arms. She soon began to tell her mother everything they had done that day and how much fun she had with Deidara.

Sakura smiled. _Maybe Ino is right_... She thought. _Maybe Deidara isn't all that bad._

She walked off with her small girl and was soon back at the Uchiha estate.

—

Ino walked over to Deidara and Deino and picked him up. "Come here you." She said, kissing her son's cheek and then walking into the kitchen with him.

"You're a big boy, you can help mommy cook dinner." She said, sitting him on the counter.

Deino yawned as Deidara walked in. Deidara was the only person who could make the rambunctious, young boy tired. Normally he was full of energy and running around the house and neighborhood causing trouble, but not he just seemed tired.

Ino smiled and laid him down on the couch in the adjoining room. She didn't want him to hurt himself by helping her cook. His eyes closed and he slowly fell asleep.

Ino started to cook, uncharacteristically, her hair was out of it's pony tail and down. It hung loosely around her shoulders and neck, and trailed all the way down her back, passed her butt and almost reached her knees. She felt a hand go through her hair and another touch her bare waist. The hand moved her hair off her neck and started to kiss it gently with a wet tongue and smooth lips.

She smiled to herself and leaned back, letting herself fall into the temptation of Deidara's touches. She knew the truth, she could resist him no longer. She gave up trying. One time... That's all he wanted, and that's what she would give him. She put her hand up behind her and wrapped her arm around him, slowly, she turned around and kissed him gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Her promises to him were made before Chouji, and she could never forget what she gave him and what he had taken from her. Her innocence and what made her a girl. He turned her into a woman, and she couldn't help but wonder. Would it be just as good as before?

—

**A/n:** Thinking about making the next chapter lemon, if I don't then it will just be a time skip sort of thing. Hope you liked this chapter!

_Oh and if you DO want it to be lemon, review me or send me PM telling me so._

Thanks for your support.

Review please!


	5. Captured Actions

**Seven**

**Chapter:** 5

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's shirt is blue, This is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**A/N:** _This chapter will have some lemon, so before warned!_

**Summary: **Sent back to his lover in seven pieces. Head, four limbs, torso, mechanical eye. He died for her. For his child. He died to protect them both. He would do anything for her. And for that love, he was granted a week: Seven days; to come back to her, and his only child, to let his son get to know him before he was replaced by another man. Seven days for his son to get to know the monster everyone around him, called his father... [[May contain LEMON in upcoming chapters.

**Dictionary**:

—

**.Chapter Four.**

Ino walked over to Deidara and Deino and picked him up. "Come here you." She said, kissing her son's cheek and then walking into the kitchen with him.

"You're a big boy, you can help mommy cook dinner." She said, sitting him on the counter.

Deino yawned as Deidara walked in. Deidara was the only person who could make the rambunctious, young boy tired. Normally he was full of energy and running around the house and neighborhood causing trouble, but not he just seemed tired.

Ino smiled and laid him down on the couch in the adjoining room. She didn't want him to hurt himself by helping her cook. His eyes closed and he slowly fell asleep.

Ino started to cook, uncharacteristically, her hair was out of it's pony tail and down. It hung loosely around her shoulders and neck, and trailed all the way down her back, passed her butt and almost reached her knees. She felt a hand go through her hair and another touch her bare waist. The hand moved her hair off her neck and started to kiss it gently with a wet tongue and smooth lips.

She smiled to herself and leaned back, letting herself fall into the temptation of Deidara's touches. She knew the truth, she could resist him no longer. She gave up trying. One time... That's all he wanted, and that's what she would give him. She put her hand up behind her and wrapped her arm around him, slowly, she turned around and kissed him gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Her promises to him were made before Chouji, and she could never forget what she gave him and what he had taken from her. Her innocence and what made her a girl. He turned her into a woman, and she couldn't help but wonder. Would it be just as good as before?

**.End Chapter Four. **

—

Picking her up off her feet, Deidara carried her in her room. He loved the bed. It had blue silk sheets, just like the ones in Akatsuki (but were red). He smirked at her and then pressed his lips against hers tenderly.

"I love you, un..."

"I love you too." Ino responded, kissing his lips back, running her tongue over his lips.

Opening his mouth, Deidara's tongue pushed against hers and he smirked at her. "I love you, un..." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Deidara laid Ino down on the bed and started to kiss her neck. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, the mouths on his hands opening, trailing his tongues over her waist and curves.

Ino jumped slightly. Well that was new - he'd never done that to her before. She looked down at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled up her shirt, higher and higher until he had completely removed it from her thin body.

He had interrupted a kiss, which Ino had been longing to receive for almost five years, so when her shirt was off, she leaned up into him and kissed her as hard as she could. Her arms trailing down his chest and pulled off his shirt, once again interrupting a kiss. His akatsuki cloak had been absent when he arrived, only because he didn't want to get caught and arrested. Then again, his slashed headband did minimal to help his case.

Ino leaned up into his chest as he fought with the back of her bra to get it off. In all honesty, that had always been his weak point. Why they even bothered to wear them was so beyond him it was stupid. He thought woman should just want around without them. He heard Ino giggle as she kissed his neck and her hands came behind him and ran her hands over his and took it off with such ease he once again felt like an idiot...

Ino kissed him. "Don't worry about it." She said, wrapping her arms around him and pulled off his second shirt, which was something like a fishnet wife beater. She ran her hands down his strong chest and smirked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, un." he replied, pulling off the rest of her cloths.

He was glad Deino went to bed early. He meant everything to him, and having his son go to bed early meant he was going to get to make love to the woman that meant everything to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his tongues lick at her sides. She was used to it, so she didn't jump again.

Deidara kissed her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as deep as it would go. His lips trailed into hers and he smirked at her. His hands went up her back, tasting her smooth skin. She didn't really have a taste, but compared to his clay it tasted a lot better.

One of his hands trailed down her curves and then went over her hips, down her thigh and between her legs. He heard her gasp slightly as his tongue pushed inside of her walls. It felt so good for him and he knew that she liked it too. She moaned and grabbed onto his arm.

"Deidara-kun..." She whined.

"What is it, hn?" He asked, laughing slightly and then he pushed his hand deeper inside of her. The tongues on Deidara's hands were double the length of a normal tongue and it was an amazing feeling and he knew it. He had been with other woman, and they told him how much they liked what he could do.

Not that he could ever tell Ino that.. She knew he had other girlfriends, even hookers, but... at the same time - he knew she'd get upset if he told her the _whole _truth. There's a time and place for everything and at the moment, this wasn't it, if you caught the drift?

Smirking, Deidara pushed himself inside of her and forced his hips deeper into her, feeling her natural lubricant start to build up. He heard her moan under him and then a weird smell met his nose. It smelled like... Smoke? The door was locked, so it was all good, but it was starting to worry him, was Deino playing with matches or something?

He felt Ino's tongue push back against his and then suddenly he warm hands trail over his back. He smirked. What smell? Is what he was thinking.

He pushed deeper within her. He had already taken her, so he had no use to go slow for her. He had already broken and taken her cherry himself. Something that the fat ass could never do. Take from him what he knew to be his. Ino, his son, and his woman. Sure, he knew that he had died and that she wanted to be happy, but with him? He had half expected it to be with the shadow nerd that she always talked about. I mean something like that Deidara could understand, but a fat ass that had no chance with any woman?

Pssh... whatever.

He continued to kiss her, losing all sense of what was going on around them. He didn't care, nor did he want to. He loved her - more than anything. He wanted to be with her, and he had to do so. He would have her every one of the five remaining nights he was alive, it's what he wanted, needed, knew, and could achieve.

"I-Ino!" He said, kissing her neck. He stopped and kissed her again. He felt a pressure building up inside of him, and he knew what it was all too well. This is how they had gotten Deino.

Ino closed her eyes. "Mhm?" She asked, moaning out his name after she muttered a response to him.

"Uh! Deidara..." She moaned once more, pushing her hips up into his harder, her own juices leaking out onto the bed.

She ignored it. She kissed him harder and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

"Deidara!" She whined, feeling his hips tilt sideways slightly. "Oh..." She wined, struggling under him.

Deidara laughed at her reactions to his touches and advances. "I want to have another kid with you Ino..." He said.

Ino shook her head. "No..." She said, sighing. "I love you, but not again... When you leave... I'll... I'll break down just like I did the first time..."

Deidara sighed and pulled himself out of her opening and just in time. His seed leaked out of his tip all of her legs and clit. He smirked at her and then started to kiss her again

Ino's legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed her harder. Deidara pushed himself back withing her and he started to trail his tongue in circles around his neck. Being with her was like nothing else. He loved his art, he loved to blow things up, hell he even loved to kill. But... Ino made him want to just be normal. He'd rather be a caged bird with her and he would be happier then be with the men that forced him into their organization and then was killed by them for falling in love with the woman they forced him to live with.

Love doesn't exist here... Neither does emotion or any other type of affection... Was what Pein had told them all - Deidara broke the number one rule. They didn't care about them raping woman, hurting them, or even having sex with them. All that mattered was Deino - a child sired from Akatsuki. It was either he killed his child when it was born, Ino with the baby, or it would be his life. He could never destroy something he had created. Not even with a bang.

It sucked so much... He had died for her, and they left her alone. They couldn't have cared that much. They much have thought that Deino would one day replace him in Akatsuki. It was all good, right? Deidara leaned downward, he felt Ino's hands trail over the mouth on his chest and he felt it move towards her hands. The mouth was sewn shut, but even so, it could open itself if it needed to, and such a thing would result in his death.

Deidara took her hands and stopped them. "Don't touch it..." He warned, not wanting to tell her he could die. He loved her, and a visual of that magnitude was not something he wanted her to see.

His length pushed deeper inside her faster and a smirk came to his face. He felt her contract over him and he just wanted to crawl inside of her uterine walls and never come out. He loved the way she felt, the smoothness of her skin, everything about her.

Feminine hands raised to his face and moved his long bangs from his face. She smirked at him and then kissed his cheek and then trailed over to his lips. He pushed against hers and then smirked. He moved her bangs out of his way and continued to kiss her. It didn't matter. He knew how annoying they could sometimes be, and it was usually the worst in this type of situation. He didn't care though, there was always a solution. Cut 'um off! No, he was kidding. He knew Ino's hair meant a lot to her.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her lips gently. He smirked at her and then pushed his hips harder into hers, forcing himself deeper into her smooth and wet opening. Sure, they were making a mess of a bed that belonged to another man, but that wasn't Deidara's problem, he could really careless. Chouji could go screw himself becuase Ino was his and always would be.

"Dei-Deidara!" Ino whined as he darted in and out of her. She wined and struggled slightly. "Deidara stop it!" She said, in reference to his sudden slowing down in pace.

"Nope, hn." He said, smirking down at her as his hand went over her chest, pulling one of her breasts into the small mouth on his hand, then he did the same with the other and started to leave hickies all over her neck and chest.

"Deidara... be careful... If Chouji sees any of those..." She said, smirking down at him and then giggling slightly as his left hand went into her waist and started to nip at her sides. She moved up towards him and then let him do what he wanted to her. As long as this didn't result in another baby, she was fine with it. She knew that Chouji would be mad if he found out, but... what could she do? She never married Deidara, but she loved him too.

She heard something downstairs and thought it was just Deino looking for something to eat. She moaned as he started to go faster again, feeling a warm liquid leak inside of her. It felt so good... She didn't think about what it was, she just figured it was something like cum, but seed.

She heard another noise and then looked up at Deidara, who was busy sucking at her neck.

"Deidara did you hear that?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"Hn?"

"Did you hear that noise...?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No, hn..." he said, kissing her lips and pushing her down on the bed and pushing deeper inside of her.

Suddenly, Ino heard a noise, something like running on the stairs. She didn't pay much attention to it, but boy she wished she could have. Seconds later the door was broken down and standing in the doorway was the _last_ person wanted to see...

Standing in the doorway in complete shock stood Chouji. He stopped what he had been holding, which was some kind of glass because Ino heard it shatter from her position under Deidara. He just stood there, he had no idea what to do... He just.. Wow...

"I-Ino...?" He called out to her, his voice slightly raspy, his whole body numb, his eyes watered and he knew that she lied to him.

"Chouji..." Ino said, sliding out form under Deidara and putting on a robe and running over to him, resting her hands on his chest and closing her eyes for a moment.

"I..." She began, but had no idea how to finish.

Chouji pushed her away. "Ino... how could you just..?"

His eyes met Deidara's dark blue ones and he caught him smile. The sheet was over his legs, covering him and all he was doing was smirking at him. That's all. A broad smile was upon Deidara's thin lips. He was in such a good mood. He had gotten what he wanted, and hopefully fat ass here would get mad enough to divorce her so she could be all his. He had already forgotten his time limit.

Chouji's eyes completely filled with tears as he thrashed out at Deidara, trying to get close enough to hit him. He heard Deidara laugh and then something pull him back. He saw Ino desperately trying to hold him. She weighed about a fourth of what he did and he could break her in half if he tried to.

"Chouji please... you'll just get hurt if you fight him..." She said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Listen to _my_ woman, fat ass, you don't want to die now do you, hn?" He asked in the most taunting way possible, putting an extra emphasis on the 'my woman.'

"Deidara you shut up!" Ino yelled at him. "You're such a jerk ALL the time, just get over your stupid little superiority complex and just shut up!"

Deidara glared at her. "What did you just say to me, hn?!"

"You know what I said, now shut up and sit still!" She yelled once more.

Deidara cursed under his breath, but other then that, remained silent. He didn't want to make Ino anymore angry with him then she already was. He sighed slightly and then laid down, his hands behind his head. He got up a second later and pulled on his pants and then smirked at Chouji, knowing he could see him.

Ino made Chouji look down at her and then he pushed her away from him again, causing her to slam into the wall behind her, knock over a picture and the glass to break.

"How **dare** you say that you _love me_ after what you just did!" He screamed.

Deidara was up and beside Ino in seconds and then helped her up, but Ino just pushed Deidara away form her.

"Chouji..." She said, tears spilling from her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry..." She said looking down at her lap.

"Like hell you are!" He screamed, bending down beside her. "Ino why.. Why did you have to... you promised me that you'd never.. While you were with me!? So how could you just...?"

Ino lowered her head more and then small foots steps were heard in the hallways and the five year old golden haired boy stood there, rubbing his brilliant blue eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked, blinking a few times. "Why's everyone yelling?"

"Deino go back to bed..." Chouji said irritably.

Deidara almost punched him. "Don't you dare talk to **my** son like that, un!" he yelled.

Chouji wiped around. "You think that just because he's biologically yours means anything?!" He yelled. "Becuase it doesn't! Who did Ino call when Deino was a baby and wouldn't stop crying?! ME! Who did she turn to when she needed help?! ME! Who helped raised Deino, provided for him, and was a father to him when he didn't have one!?" He screamed.

"**I WAS!" **Chouji said, glaring at Deidara. "I was there for Ino and Deino when you were never even around, so don't you fucking start with your son! If he's anyone's son! HE'S MINE!"

Ino stared at Chouji in shock. She had never heard him yell before, or even seen him get angry. "Chouji...?" Ino asked, as Deino looked between Chouji and Deidara.

Deidara stood there, speechless. "You think that makes you his dad, hn?" He asked. "You think that just using my son to get closer to Ino is what makes you his father, hn?"

"I didn't use Deino at all... Ino asked _me_ for help with him. I've always loved her... And I always will, but at the same time, I hate you for everything you did to her! All the pain you put her through, all the nights you made her cry. The incessant reminder you left on her!"

"It's not my fucking fault I died!" Deidara screamed back. "I died to save Ino's life! It was either I killed her and Deino, or I died, I chose to die!"

"You should have chosen to run away and take responsibility for what YOU put inside of her!" Chouji glared at him. If it was a fight he wanted, he'd give him one. He didn't care if he died. It's not like Ino cared about him anymore anyway.

"You think that taking my son from me and then forcing him to make his mother like you makes him your son and gives you the right to tell me off, hn?!" Deidara bellowed.

"Getting someone pregnant doesn't make you a fucking father! Providing for that child and raising it makes you a father! Deino loves you more then me because Ino damn near worshiped you and can't talk down to you in front of anyone! She loved you far more then me, and I know that, and I've accepted it, but even so... she's my world and I did everything I could to be with her and to make her happy! Ask anyone in this village and they'll tell you that you're Deino's father, but they'll also tell you that I've **always** been his dad!" Chouji told him, starting to get even more angry. He didn't care if Deidara died or any of that bullshit. He chose to die, not to run away and try to be with Ino. The truth was, and Chouji knew it to be true. He didn't want to be a father. He was afraid...

Deidara lost it. He lashed out at Chouji and punched him, pinning him against the wall and then felt Ino grab hi. He pushed her away, making her fall on the broken glass from the fallen picture, cutting open her right hand.

"Ino!" Chouji yelled, stretching his arm and forcing Deidara into the other wall and pinning him there. Deidara set off a bomb, causing Chouji's arm to shrink and go back to it's normal size. He ran by Deino and then kicked Chouji down to the ground, ready to kill him for sure.

"Stop it!" Deino yelled, grabbing Deidara's leg and holding on as tightly as he could. He didn't want to get thrown off like Ino had.

"Deino you stay out of this, un!" Deidara yelled as he punched Chouji again.

"Deidara, stop it!" Deino yelled louder, knowing it would get his attention.

Freezing, Deidara looked own at the small boy who was on the verge of crying himself. He looked up at his father and then let go of his leg.

"I like Chouji... a lot." Deino began. "He always took care of me and mommy and I remember him being there all the time when I was smaller..."

"And you don't remember me, hn?" Deidara asked.

Deino shook his head. "All I remember about you is what Mommy told me. I love you, and you'll always be my daddy but... Chouji is right. He raised me and he helped mommy out a lot.. He used to bring me places all the time, and they treat me differently when he's around then when mommy's around."

Deidara sighed. "Fine, un..." He said, letting go of Chouji's shirt and picking up his five year old son. "Let's go." He said, walking off with him. "We need to talk..." he said, sighing.

Ino ran over to Chouji and started to heal were he had been hurt. "Chouji I'm so sorry..." she said, tears spilling from her eyes. "I honestly thought I could control him..." She said, looking up at him.

"Please..." She said. "I never meant for that to happen... And I don't love him more then I love–"

Chouji placed his fingers over her warm lips. "Don't lie to me Ino... You've done enough of that already. You love him more than me, otherwise you would have kept your promise. I'm ok with it... I know that I'll never be what you wanted fully..." he said, kissing her cheek.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's too much wrong with me..." He said, honestly. "I'm over weight, I'm not tall enough, I'm not... perfect. I'm not like Deidara, and sometimes I wonder if you only married me because I was there to tell you I loved you when no one else would..."

Ino shook her head. "CHouji no..." She said, touching his cheek. "That's not why I married you!" She said, her eyes watering.

"I know, I just wonder sometimes..." He said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "I love you Ino, and if you want to be with him for the time he's here... I guess I'm ok with that..." He said, looking away from her. He wasn't. But he knew he couldn't stop her. He loved her, he'd die for her, but it wasn't something he wanted to allow in his own house, but... what other choice did he have?

"I love you so much Chouji..." Ino said, kissing his cheek. "You're my everything..." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"No I'm not..." He said, sighing and then kissing her forehead. "Deino and Deidara are, but I'll take what I can get from you." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Something shattered outside and Deino screamed. Ino ran outside and her eyes widened. Standing in the shadows was a dark figure, an outline of a tall man, almost as tall as Deidara. He had a sword raised and a smirk on his face.

He was here to kill the Akatsuki.

—

**A/n:** O.o!! Who is this mysterious man here to kill our Deidara-kun!? Hm... that will happen in the next few chapters?

Stay tuned tp find out!

**Remember to Review!!**


End file.
